Scarlet Destiny and the Sorcerer's Stone
by MonikaRose
Summary: On that fateful night, not only Harry James Potter's life was turned upside down. Before Voldemort went for Harry, he hunted the powerful baby girl ever. She had her mother's luscious green eyes and dark black silky coils. Her name is Scarlet Hope Destiny. Voldemort is after her for her Elemental powers as well as her abnormal healing powers. Will Voldemort succeed? Find out!
1. Year 1 The Girl who Lived

**Scarlet Destiny and the Sorcerer's Stone**

 **Chapter one**

 **The Girl who Lived**

It was heavily raining that night. Lightning and thunder seemed to be merciless as they clashed onto each other creating tremendous amount of sound and enormous amount of light that could drive away the darkness in seconds. The winds were howling dangerously and trees were rustling restlessly. Moon is shining brightly spreading even more lightness with addition to the lightning and thunder. Dark and gloomy clouds parked near the moon and waited for the raging winds the push them to block the light giving by the moon. They waited to submerge the moon in an eternal darkness.

The La Push, a tiny Indian Reservation on the outskirts of Washington, is so quiet that night. A peculiar sight to experience as La Push never gotten _this_ amount of rain. Forks, the neighbor city to La Push, is the city of highest ever recorded rainfall. Though, Forks didn't get any amount of rain this La Push is getting right now. La Push is mostly surrounded by lush green forests and seas. The rustling sound of trees, howling winds, snarling _wolves_ and waves crashing on the rocks are enough to scare anyone who ventures out that night.

Still, a hooded figure wandered around the street as if waiting for something to happen. The figure's face was covered up with a cloak which was worn by the figure. The rain pelted on the figure's cloak but never once it became wet or soaked in. The cloaked figure wandered in the streets before he pointed a stick like something in a random direction before muttering.

" _Point Me,"_

Soon the stick glowed and suspended in the air. Now that would freak out anyone if a stick is suspending in the thin air but the cloaked figure merely smirked as the stick began to move right. When moon shined on the street this cloaked figure is walking, it came clear that the hooded figure is a _man._ His cloak was pure black with green tinge on the outline of the cloak. The stick isn't any ordinary stick but rather a powerful _wand._ The cloak was ripped at some places but the figure didn't mind as he carried his walk down the street to his right. The path was deserted. No single living soul is present on that heavy downpour night. As if something terrible is about to happen or some awful thing is about to reveal its presence in that night.

The wand stopped in front of a beautiful cottage that seemed to be the attraction of that place. The cottage is small and elegantly made of polished high quality woods. There were endless decorations on the front of the home. The cottage looks like an old-fashioned house from outside point of view with superior decorations inside the home. The cottage is deserted. Or so it seemed. Inside the cottage was a girl child who just celebrated her first birthday tonight. She was stunning and beautiful. Her black hair reached her shoulders and has amazing bouncy ringlets. Her penetrating luscious green eyes were sparkling with happiness and mischief. Her skin is breath taking beautiful russet color. Her name is Scarlet Destiny.

Scarlet shivered as if something is going to happen, so cried loud enough for her mother to hear who was busily working in her kitchen. Her mother was equally stunning like her daughter as she ascended the stairs to her daughter's decorated room. Her penetrating forest green eyes, which were exactly copied into her daughter's face, scanned her daughter with mild amusement when she saw snow in the room. Scarlet sneezed when a snow flake fell on her cute button nose. Her plump little pink lips were pouting as she glanced at her mother guiltily. As if apologizing for making the room to snow.

Her mother's tinkling laughter filled the room making Scarlet to look at her mother and she stood on her rib with extending arms as if she wanted to be taken up in the arms. Her mother smiled and walked gracefully towards her beautiful daughter and took her out of the crib. Scarlet smiled a toothless smile and giggled. Her mother has reddish brown hair with bright green eyes, envious russet skin and medium height with a fit body even after marriage. Her name is Violet Destiny.

"My beautiful baby," Violet cooed as she pinched her daughter's nose only for her to scrunch up in distaste making her to let out another tinkling laugh. "You did this?" she asked her daughter as she glanced around her room.

As I already said, the room was filled with _snow._ Yep, you heard me. The room is snowing and that too in middle of the rainy night. Scarlet glanced around and looked at her mother with a guilty smile which was so much like her father. Violet was entranced by her smile and smiled softly. Violet rolled her eyes as her daughter pulled up a pouty face. Big green eyes with tears and trembling pouty lips are enough to make a grown man to melt. Scarlet was afraid that her mother will be angry for making the room to snow. She was utterly bored and thought about this room is snowing. And _magically_ the room is filled with cold snow.

But Violet wasn't angry, ashamed or embarrassed. Instead she looked at her daughter with so much love and proud. She was proud of her daughter instead of freaking out like a normal person. Well that's the point, guys. Violet is not normal and never she will be normal as much as she wanted to be normal.

Violet is a witch. Yeah, you heard me. Violet Destiny is a _witch_ and that too, a powerful witch. Violet smiled as she hummed a lullaby to her daughter. Usually her dad is the one who will sing lullaby to her every night and he will fell asleep alongside her daughter in his bed. But tonight, he went out for some reason and is running late. So, Violet hummed quietly making Scarlet to let out a wide yawn.

 _Hush little one,_

 _Sun is down and moon is up,_

 _No worries, as fear is gone,_

 _Sleep, my dear buttercup._

Violet softly hummed and Scarlet let out a sigh of content before falling into a dream filled sleep. Violet smiled gently and placed her inside the crib and tucked her in. since her dad is running late, Violet decided to let her daughter to sleep in the crib for one night. So she didn't have to face the weary husband who was afraid to sleep beside her in fear of rolling over his daughter. That happened one night. He rolled over a pillow and thought that he rolled over his daughter. He screamed so loud that even the birds flew away in fright as well as his pet owl. But then he realized that his daughter is nowhere in sight. When he looked up, he saw her floating above his head and caught her in his arms. That was the first time they both realized that her daughter possess the trait of magic in her veins.

Violet descended the stairs and took out a pointy stick which was a wand and waved around. The mess on the kitchen cleaned itself and the utensils are back to its original place. Violet sighed and glanced at the time. It was nearly midnight and she has no idea what her husband is doing.

Suddenly Violet felt a chill in her spine and immediately went to guard mode. She jumped on when sudden knock on the door. Violet narrowed her eyes as she made her way towards the door. She knows what night is now and she just prayed that it wasn't something she is thinking right now. But before she could open the door, the door was blasted into pieces. Violet screamed and ducked down to avoid the splinters which was thrown in her direction. She took her wand and sprinted towards her door. Her breath hitched when she saw who was in the door side. _'Please, oh god, please not_ _ **him!**_ _'_ Violet thought fearfully as she watched the hooded figure.

The cloaked figure was standing there with his wand pointed outwards confirming that he was the one who cursed her door. The man revealed his hood at the same time lightning crashed behind him illuminating his face. Violet gasped as she saw the face. The man was pale white almost as white as white sheet. He had no nose except for tow nostrils instead of nose. His eyes were blood red as he stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. His hand was still outstretched but lowered.

"Voldemort," Violet whispered making an ugly evil smirk in his pale chalky lips.

"Violet Destiny," he muttered in a soft voice but Violet could detect malice behind it. "Pleasure to see you, though not in a circumstance I thought I would," he greeted as if an old friend.

"What are you doing here?" Violet asked or more like hissed in anger.

He chuckled darkly that sent cold shivers down her spine. "Stand aside, Destiny. I only need the girl," he said pushing her away.

Violet growled loud enough for him to hear. "You are not getting anywhere near her, Voldemort!" she hissed and her eyes flashed multi-color. Before Voldemort could do anything he was met with lightning crashing on him, throwing him away from her home. Violet sprinted out of her home and seethed in anger. How dare! How dare _he_ come here to _kill her daughter?!_

Voldemort got up and sneered at the witch. "Your Elemental part can do nothing to me, Destiny! Give me your daughter or nothing happens!" he spat. Winds blew harshly and rain poured heavily when Violet's eyes flashed white.

"YOU WILL NOT GET SCARLET! NOT IF I'M ALIVE!" Violet roared as she gripped her wand tight in her clammy hands.

"You have brought this on you by yourself, Violet Destiny!" Voldemort roared back and lifted his wand. _"Crucio!"_

Violet's eyes widened and a horrendous scream came from her parted lips. She fell down and withered as if she was burning alive. Thousands of red hot knives penetrated her skin and she felt like her bones are getting crushed. She could hear the malicious laughter of the Lord Voldemort. _'No!'_ she thought as her mind is fuzzy. ' _I will not let him!'_

She manipulated the air and tried to distract him. And she succeeded in it. She panted heavily and stood up before jumping away from another set of curses. She lifted her right hand, " _Confringo!"_

But fire did nothing against him. He just laughed evilly, "Silly girl! Fire won't do anything against me! I'm Lord Voldemort! Nothing could beat me! _CRUCIO!"_

" _Protego Horribilis!"_

A shield formed in front of her and protected her from his Dark Magic. She panted heavily and felt as if her energy is sucked out. She shook her head and cried out in searing pain as Voldemort yelled another curse _"Crucio!"_

The pain was so much that Violet lost consciousness. She fell down on the muddy ground convulsing and her wand fell down aside her uselessly. Her eyes rolled back as she tried to fight for consciousness but couldn't. She clutched Voldemort's ankle as he kicked her. "L-Let…H-Her…G-Go," she whispered pleadingly. She cried out again as Voldemort kicked her. She was thrown several meters away from her home. She closed her eyes as she couldn't fight for consciousness.

Voldemort was almost gleeful as he pushed aside the remaining of the door. His malevolent eyes scanned the room for the one of the prophesized children who was destined to kill him. His sharp ears picked up a small cry from upstairs. He smirked and immediately went to the room to find a beautiful girl child with tears in her eyes. Scarlet looked up and when she noticed it wasn't her mother, she cried louder. Even though she is one year old, Scarlet could feel the presence of evil. Just like her mother. Voldemort realized this and moved to stand in front of her causing her to increase her volume. He couldn't believe that he was to be defeated by some children. No, he is Lord Voldemort. Nothing could beat him. Not some stupid prophecy which was set centuries ago.

"I, the Lord Voldemort, will not be beaten by some mere infants," he whispered as he looked deep into Scarlet's eyes. He twitched and pointed his wand in front of the poor and helpless child who was watching him with an intense gaze. A gaze only a true Destiny could have.

His lips parted. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

A bright green light blinded the little girl making her scrunch up due to the intensity. The room itself filled with bright green. A stream of green light emerged from the tip of Voldemort's wand and went hurtling towards the poor girl. It is a curse to kill the opponent. It's the Killing Curse. It will kill anyone.

But on that night a miracle happened. Instead of killing the girl, the curse bounced back harmlessly and made its way straight towards the unpredicted Lord Voldemort. He screamed in pain as the Curse hit him and he immediately vanished from the spot feeling so weak that he couldn't stand. The light died down and the girl just blinked before she cried for her mother or father to come and pick her up.

Violet snapped her eyes and gasped as she sat up in the heavy downpour. She wiped the mud off her face and stood up wobbly. She clutched nearby tree for support as the previous events came rushing to her mind. Her eyes widened.

"Scarlet!"

Violet screamed before printing towards her home. She pushed the remains of the door and hurriedly made her way upstairs to her daughter's room. Tears were pouring from her eyes and blurred her vision but she made it to her room. _'Oh god, please no, not my daughter'_ she thought as she pushed open the door. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise to see her daughter crying her eyes out. She is perfectly alright. Her heart is beating and she is breathing. Scarlet seeing her mother who was frozen near the door, she giggled loudly. Violet snapped from her shock and she picked her daughter up in her arms and she cried.

"Oh my god! You're alive," she kept saying the same thing as she tightly clutched her precious daughter in her arms. Scarlet let out a giggle and she played with her mother's long hair. Violet pulled away and showered kisses on her daughter's face making Scarlet to fell into fits of giggle. Violet laughed at the same time she cried. Her baby is alive and alright! Violet's eyes fell on Scarlet's neck to see a crescent moon shaped scar. Violet's eyes widened in horror when she realized what had happened.

"You survived the Killing Curse…."

Footsteps echoed from downstairs making Violet to snap out of her stupor state. She held Scarlet tightly in her arms before rushing down. She clumsily came down to the blasted room and was surprised to see…

"Professor Dumbledore? Professor McGonagall?" Violet called in surprise and shock.

Professor Dumbledore is a tall, thin and very old man. Judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the blasted round, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles which were shining with worry and relief when he saw both mother and daughter are fine. His nose was very long and crooked as though it had been broken twice. His full name is Albus Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall was rather a serious looking woman who was wearing square glasses and a relief shown in her face. She, too, was wearing a cloak but in emerald one. Her black hair was pulled up in rather tight bun.

Professor McGonagall rushed to the emotionally and physically drained woman and put comforted arms around her shoulders. Violet sobbed loudly as she hugged Professor McGonagall whose eyes were tearing. Violet looked up to meet Professor Dumbledore's concerned eyes. Her lips quivered in surprise, shock, fear and happiness.

"What had happened?" Professor Dumbledore calmly asked.

Then Violet launched on how Voldemort came and tried to kill her daughter. How she tried to stop him but couldn't and left her daughter vulnerable to his evil hands. And how she mysteriously survived the Killing Curse and Voldemort's disappearance. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged shocked, surprised, curious and should-have-known looks.

Professor Dumbledore took in everything. "It seems whatever your daughter had done to survive Killing curse must have affected Voldemort," Professor McGonagall flinched at the word but remained strong. However Dumbledore continued quietly, "You're not only the victim, Violet,"

Violet looked up in shock and realization dawned on her. "Lily…James….Harry… oh god! What happened? Is Lily ok? How is James? What happened to Harry?" she asked worriedly.

Professor McGonagall bit her lip as Dumbledore sighed sadly. "James Potter and Lily Potter are dead, Violet." McGonagall informed sadly.

Violet gasped as tears returned to her eyes. She screamed in agony of letting her two best friends to die in the hands of Voldemort. Her brother and her sister died! Even Dumbledore seemed to be tearing as McGonagall wiped her own tears. Violet sobbed as McGonagall held her tightly in a motherly embrace. Violet cried her heart out. She had lost her two best friends. She lost her two siblings.

"H-How? He w-was here just n-now," she asked in a hoarse voice.

Dumbledore sighed. "The prophecy of two children who are destined to kill him are Scarlet and Harry, Violet. When he tried to kill Scarlet, part of his soul died as the Killing Curse bounced on him. He was weak when he charged to Potter's house. Lily Potter gave her life to protect her son. Voldemort already killed two and tried to kill a prophesized child, so he was weak when he got to Harry. When he used Killing Curse for fourth time, his soul couldn't take it and kind of snapped out. Voldemort vanished from this world, Violet." He quietly explained.

"H-Harry survived the K-Killing C-Curse too?" she asked in a feeble voice as McGonagall dabbed a cloth over her eyes to wipe tears and blood on Violet's face.

Dumbledore nodded. "Your daughter stopped him from killing Harry, Violet. It was Scarlet who managed to weaken him so much that Voldemort didn't have the energy to kill Harry. But Lily and James are unfortunate. Their sacrifice weakened him further to a point when he used Killing Curse, his powers broke up. He's gone, Violet."

"But how this could have happened?" Professor McGonagall asked in frustration of not knowing things. "He killed so many people…yet he couldn't kill two babies. Who-must-not-be-named is defeated by mere babies? How in the name of heaven did Scarlet and Harry survive?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "We can only guess." He said. "We may never know."

Violet's body shook. "H-Harry? Where i-is h-he now?" she shakily whispered as McGonagall rubbed Violet's arms in comfort.

"Harry is under the care of his Muggle aunt and uncle. He is in Little Whinging where he will be safe. Once Harry is older, they will explain everything to him. I have explained all in the letter,"

Violet nodded and all looked ahead when a low rumbling sound came. It grew gradually louder and everyone went out to see what that sound was. Violet and others looked up when the sound swelled to a roar. A huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge and all means, it's nothing compared to the man who was driving it. The man was so tall and so wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed and have wild-long tangles of bushy black hair and beard which covered most of his face. His name is Rubeus Hagrid. The Gamekeeper of Hogwarts. And of course, Violet's best friend.

"Oh Violet," Hagrid practically dwarfed the woman with his hug and they both let out another sob. Violet was close with Hagrid when she was a student in Hogwarts, a school for magic possessed people.

"Is Scarlet ok?" he asked making Violet to nod her head and placed her daughter in Hagrid's eager arms.

Hagrid took Scarlet in his arms and Scarlet bounced on his arms. She giggled happily and pulled Hagrid's long beard making him and Dumbledore to chuckle slightly. McGonagall looked at Scarlet with so much love filled eyes. Dumbledore turned to Violet as she looked anxious about something. When Dumbledore realized what she was about to ask he shook his head sadly.

Violet's breath hitched. "No…he…he couldn't…leave me….leave us," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Violet." Dumbledore said. "Your daughter will be known for every wizards and witches from now on. She will be remembered as the girl who defeated Lord Voldemort when she was mere child just like Harry. She will be more famous than Harry seeing that she stopped Voldemort first and weakened him. She will be powerful than normal witch with two most important family bloods run in her veins. She will be a powerful veela just like you and your family. And she will always be remembered as the Girl Who Lived."

Scarlet giggled and wrapped her tiny fingers around Hagrid's enormous index finger. Hagrid teared up as he watched the girl who was giggling and clapping happily. Not knowing about her complicated future. Not knowing that she is more famous and powerful than anyone could imagine. Not knowing that there is another prophecy about her too, in a world full of life threatening situations. Not knowing what will happen, Scarlet Destiny was just happy in that moment.

 **Hope you guys enjoy the story!  
**

 **All characters belong to J.K Rowling and anything that deviates from the story...I own them!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Monika Rose is signing out!**


	2. Year 1 The Magic Letter

**Scarlet Destiny and the Sorcerer's Stone**

 **Chapter two**

 **The Magic Letter**

 **After ten years**

 **La Push**

It was a rather beautiful day in La Push, considering the fact that there was a raging storm yester night. The Sun is shining brightly with happiness, warmth and content. Today, La Push is getting better sunlight and warmth. The usual melancholic sound of rustling trees, sweet howling winds, chirping birds and snarling wolves would make anyone to happy and content. La Push town is known for surviving with forests completely surrounding the town. This town along with its forests are guarded by two seas with raging waves when Full moon arrives. This would be a feast to sore eyes for anyone who comes here for enjoying some quiet days. La Push is also known for having mysteries, rumors and legends that are yet to be discovered. One of the mysteries is La Push is home to animals like bears and wolves. The Legend of La Push is that the people in La push are descended from wolves and wolves are their brothers. It's a tribal law to kill them actually...

So these rumors, mysteries, tribal legends kept the La Push reservation a lively and happy place. And of course, don't forget that there will be wolves in the forests in the night which doesn't stop howling until the daybreak. It's quiet annoying though. La Push has its own protectors, laws and government. Protector means they're kind of police and even payment is given for their hard work. They have to work hard and oh there are shifts too. Night and day shifts. The Elders are a group of old and wise men and women whom are selected by their family's good deeds. The most respected family is Black family. Billy Black is the wisest man out there. There are laws which shouldn't be broken and some secrets are yet to be revealed. One of the most respected families in La Push is Destiny family.

Down the north side, few fallen trees and muddy path was a cottage made of polished wood. It was small but elegantly built which decorated front side. From the outside, one could see it was just plain old wood house which is downright plain. But from the inside, it was big. The small cottage is filled with spacious rooms, decorated walls and beautifully _enchanted_ ceilings and portraits.

In one room, there was a girl of 11 who just celebrated her birthday yesterday, was sleeping soundly in her own bed. Sun rays peeked into her room and allowed themselves to hit the young girl's face to wake her up. As soon as the sun arrays hit her beautiful face, she scrunched up is distaste and turned her head to other side to avoid the rays. She shifted a little making her blanket to fell down with a 'thump' and she comfortably slept on her bed. The girl was absolutely stunning with pale skin and curly jet black hair up to her waist. Since the blanket covering her small yet fit body fell down, she shivered as she felt the coldness of the room. Irritation broke through her perfect façade and she sighed quietly before getting up slowly. The girl stretched her arms and legs before she opened her eyes to reveal bright luscious green colored eyes. They were so green that could've mistaken as pair of emeralds.

The girl blinked and a small smile plastered on her pink lips. She sighed contently and jumped down from her bed before sprinting downstairs. She grinned and jumped up on the banister before sliding down it by bending her knees slightly. She giggled as her bouncy black ringlets tickled her rosy cheeks. She gave a little push on her toes when she neared the end and she did a 360 rotation before landing gracefully on her two feet. She skipped to the kitchen to get some breakfast and saw her mother making scrambled eggs, French toast and mango juice, her favorite breakfast. An idea popped into her little prankster mind making her to smirk.

She tiptoed quietly and stood behind her mother who was rummaging in a top cupboard. She giggled quietly as she waited for right time. When her mother took some flour like box, the young girl lifted her hand and suddenly poked her mother's left side. Her mother let out a girlish squeal and the box tumbled down her hands. The lid opened _magically_ and all the contents in the box were sprayed on her mother's reddish brown hair. The content is nothing but white chalky flour. The flour poured on her mother's face and her hair making it almost white. Her mother's face was scrunched up just like her daughter did a few moments ago and her eyes are clenched tight. She let out a breath making the flour on her lips and nose to fly away like breath in a cold winter. She shook her head and bits of flour fell on the ground. Her eyes snapped open to reveal the same forest green eyes which were filled with irritation, grumpiness and a tinge of happiness.

"SCARLET HOPE DESTINY! YOU'RE DEAD!"

The response was her daughter's tinkling laughter.

"Don't ever do that again, Scar." Her mother, a beautiful red-head (kind of), scolded her 11 year old child. Scarlet Destiny, daughter of Violet Destiny, was just giggling as she sat down to eat. "You shouldn't disturb mom when she is working-"

"In the kitchen, because it is dangerous," Scarlet finished and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, mom, I know it. But you know I _can't_ control myself." Scarlet explained. It's true, it's like pranking is practically encoded in her blood. Violet sighed but a smile lit up her face. She just knew who to blame for her mischief side.

Scarlet was very different, you see. She got her eyes from her mother, bouncy black ringlets from her father, beauty from both of them, personality from both of them and got something powerful from her parent's families. Scarlet Destiny posses magic in her blood. She is a witch and extremely powerful witch too. Scarlet is amazingly talented in controlling her magic as well as her family powers. Destiny family is the richest, purest, oldest, infamous and most powerful Wizarding family known to the Wizarding world. All Destiny members are able to manipulate the fundamental elements and can use them whenever needed. These benders are called as 'The Elemental' or 'The Elementalist'. Violet came from a long line of powerful pureblood and powerful veela. So naturally, Scarlet got her mother's family trait. After Violet, who is the living descendent of the Destiny family, Scarlet became the powerful witch and powerful veela of her age. Oh and she is the powerful Elemental after her grandmother Lavender Destiny.

Violet ruffled her daughter's head fondly making her to squeak. "Mum! I have spent _ages_ to keep my hair bouncy! Don't ruin it!" Scarlet whined and Violet laughed.

"Scar, your hair is naturally bouncy." She pointed out and waved her wand so that the mess made on the table cleared up. Scarlet pouted but still she combed her hair. Their family owl, Valentine, was flying above her head before perched herself on Scarlet's shoulder. The owl is pure white with grey eyes. She hooted softly and nibbled on her shoulder affectionately when Scar gave her some food from her plate.

"So, are you ready for your _enchanted_ day?" Violet asked and winked at her daughter's bewildered expression. Her eyes were wide and jaw dropped. Scarlet snapped her head up when she saw an owl came flying through their opened window. Scarlet let out a tiny breath when the owl swooped down before dropping a paper like thing and perched on Violet's shoulder. Scarlet took a tiny breath and took the paper which is actually a letter. Her eyes practically went like saucers as she saw the seal of Hogwarts on the letter.

Scarlet took a deep breath and looked at her mom who just smiled proudly at her and gave her a nod. Scarlet smiled before ripped open her letter. Her hands shook as she clutched the letter in her clammy fingers. This is it, the moment she is waiting painfully for 5 years. She gulped and lifted it up to her eye level as she read it.

 _ **Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Destiny,_

 _We are please to inform that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await you owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress._

 _First-year students will require:_

 _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear._

 _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

 _ **Course Books**_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells- Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic- Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory- Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration- Emetic Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi- Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions- Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them- Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection- Quentin Trimble_

 _ **Other equipment**_

 _Wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_

 _Glass or crystal phials_

 _Telescope set_

 _Brass scales_

 _ **Parents are reminded that First years are not allowed on their broomsticks**_

Scarlet stood stunned for a moment as she read the letter and re-read it. The letter slipped from her stunned fingers and it fell down quietly. Violet blinked as she stared at her daughter who so much reminded her of herself when she was of her age. Scarlet's green eyes went to mother and her eyes widened before she let out a victorious scream. Violet winced as Scarlet screamed in pure joy before she started to bounce.

"I GOT IN HOGWARTS!" Scarlet shouted but stopped once when she heard Lightning crashing. Violet looked at her like 'Really?' making Scarlet to blush _scarlet_ (No pun intended) _._ After calming her, Scarlet bounced again.

"Stop right there, missy. You are making a huge earthquake," Violet joked and calmed her daughter. Scarlet smiled widely and let out a squeal. She got accepted into Hogwarts! Yes!

"At least I didn't faint when I got my letter," Scarlet counteracted coolly making Violet to turn different shades of red. Yes, Violet had fainted the day her Hogwarts letter came. Not a good scene though. Violet pouted but smiled and hugged her daughter tightly. She couldn't believe that her baby girl is going to somewhere that she truly belongs. And that what scares her.

"I'm so proud of you, Scarlet,"

Scarlet's eyes softened and she hugged her mom tightly. Her mom tightened the hold and Scarlet gasped in pain.

"Mom…pain," she choked out.

"Oh! Sorry!" Violet hastily said before pulling away just in time Scarlet inhaled sharply. She breathed out and glared at her mother who was laughing sheepishly.

Scarlet sighed and looked out the window sadly. She wished her dad was here, she couldn't even remember his face. All she knows was his soft, gentle voice and his warm brown eyes. She wished he could be here in this minute, celebrate her acceptance into Hogwarts. She knew her father was a wizard but her mother never told her anything about her father.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Violet asked softly.

She sighed again. "I just…I just wish dad was here," she replied hesitantly. She knew how her mother will act if the topic of dad comes. But you couldn't blame her, for Scarlet didn't even know his name, for god's sake! Her mother thought it would be the best if she kept her maiden name for her daughter for some reasons that Scarlet had been at many times after she asked about her dad and also the reason why she kept her maiden name.

As expected Violet paled and took a deep breath. "Your _father_ left us, Scar. He left us to fend for ourselves, when we needed him the most." She whispered and her voice is void of emotion.

Scarlet winced. Somehow she couldn't believe that her dad left them there. She just couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to hate him for leaving them like this…. She just couldn't. Her heart says not to believe her and she believed her rational heart than her irrational mind.

"Wish you were here, dad," Scar whispered knowing her mom could hear it too but she pretended that she didn't hear. Violet's heart clenched tight when she thought of _him._ She still loves him no matter what he did to her. Violet looked away from her daughter who very much reminded her of him.

"So how are we going to but these items in _La Push_?" Scarlet asked as she walked away from her home with her Godfather, Remus Lupin. Violet said she had something to do and asked her long time best friend, Remus Lupin to accompany her daughter for the shopping of school supplies. Scarlet was suspicious of the way her mother is acting because she could _feel_ her mother's emotions. It was strange though, Scarlet never experienced this. When she looked at her mother, she was so shocked to see a rainbow aura. She could feel her mother's emotions like nervous, regret, fear and slight happiness. But Scarlet couldn't say anything about this matter; she thought this is some after effect of using her powers previous night. Yes, the raging storm previous night is because of Scarlet's unlimited happiness.

Scarlet was mad and disappointed but immediately perked up when she heard she will be with her favorite Godfather, Remus John Lupin. Remus and Scarlet have a strong bond and she immediately blended with him. Remus loves Scarlet like his own daughter and Scarlet practically sees her Godfather as her father-figure. She is close with him than she is with her mother, Violet. It would be a serious lie if Violet wasn't jealous of her daughter close with her best friend.

They had decided to buy the items and Scarlet didn't know where they are going to buy. Her mom never told anything because she likes to keep it as suspense and she didn't realize that her godfather is just like her mother.

"Nope. Not in La Push. But in London," Remus replied and clutched his best friend's daughter's hand tightly.

"Hold on, Scar. You know how this happens," Remus warned making Scarlet to nod her head. Remus is going to Apparate to London. And Scar hates it. Remus glanced around and pleased to find that no one else was there. Remus was slightly suspicious of La Push as he could feel some other creatures living here. He smiled before taking a breath and WHOOSH!

Scarlet felt like twisting and get sucked into a tiny vortex which squeezed her body. She felt light-headed and nauseous when they finally landed in London. Scarlet stumbled forward and slumped down from exhaustion, tired and nauseous. She breathed out before standing up and gave her godfather thumbs up when she saw the worried gaze.

"I'm alright. Just feeling light-headed," she informed Remus and he nodded before he led the way to buy school items.

Scarlet had never been to London before. The streets looked like any normal street buzzing with normal people. For a second, Scarlet thought that if they are in wrong place but she followed her godfather who seemed to know where he was going. So Scarlet basically assumed that Remus comes here often. She passed some ordinary book shops, music stores, restaurants and cinemas but Scarlet couldn't find anything that looked like _magic_ shop where she can get her school supplies. Scarlet accidently bumped into a young woman and hastily apologized for her actions before pulling her up.

"It's alright, child," the woman said and looked like she was in hurry as she went ahead of her.

"Strange," Scarlet whispered as she could've sworn the woman looked back in surprise and shock and looked like she wanted to come back. But Scarlet was pulled by her godfather when he realized she didn't follow him.

"This is it," Remus said coming to a halt, "The Leaky Cauldron. It is a route to a famous place where you'll be buying your school supplies, Scarlet," he explained making the young girl to look up only to see a tiny pub. If Remus hadn't pointed it out, surely Scarlet wouldn't have noticed it. The people hurrying by didn't even glance at it, strangely. It was as if it is invisible.

"We are not going in for a drink, are we?" Scarlet blurted out bluntly.

Remus rolled his eyes and steered her inside. "As much as you wanted to, no," he replied making Scarlet to pout at him mockingly. Remus blinked in surprise as she pouted. She looks so much like her mother when she pouts. Remus chuckled as Scarlet waited for him to say something else but he didn't so Scarlet huffed and walked beside him.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women are sitting in a corner, drinking glasses of sherry. It seems as if everyone knows about Remus because they all stopped chatting when they walked in. They all waved at Remus and smiled at him. The bartender who was reaching for a glass looked up and smiled at Remus. "Mr. Lupin? The usual, I presume?"

"So you _do_ drink…" Scarlet muttered and Remus playfully slapped her head making her to yelp. Even though Remus appeared to be playful, Scarlet could see he was nervous as she walked beside him. She wondered what happened to make her godfather to act nervous.

Remus smiled and shook his head at him. "No, Tom. I'm here for some other business," he said clapped on Scarlet's shoulder to make her move. He had been hoping that they wouldn't find out about Scarlet but seeing that the ugly scar on her neck in impossible to notice, he sighed. He knew he and Violet would regret the moment she entered the pub, but Remus knows that the time has come for Scarlet to know the truth. It's been ten years since they had decided to keep Scarlet in darkness until she is of age. Guess the time came for Scarlet to know about the truth of her birth.

"Good Lord," the bartender breathed in awe, admiration and respect as he peered at Scarlet who was looking at him in a confused manner. "Is this…can this be…?"

The leaky Cauldron went completely silent and still. Nobody moved an inch as they all stared at her like she is a precious jewel. She shifted uneasily under the stares.

"Bless my soul," Tom whispered. "Scarlet Destiny…What an honor."

Scarlet blinked in surprise. How did he know her name? Ok, this is totally creepy. He hurried out from behind the bar and rushed towards Scarlet before seizing her hand with tears in his eyes. Scarlet's eyes widened in shock and surprise and looked at her godfather who was smiling sadly. But before she could open her mouth to say something, Tom started to speak.

"Welcome back, Ms. Destiny, welcome back!"

Scarlet blinked didn't know what was happening and when she looked at her Remus for explanation, he shook his head sadly and regrettably. Scarlet looked around to see everyone was looking at her in awe, respect and devotion. The old woman who was sipping something choked on when she heard her name. There was a great scrapping on chairs and squeaking of something and then next moment, Scarlet found herself shaking hands with random strangers. Mostly everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was shaking hands with her and looked at her like a precious jewel that ought to be protected.

"Doris Crockford, Ms. Destiny, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Ms. Destiny, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake hands with you Ms. Destiny. Oh Merlin! I just shook hands with Scarlet Destiny! Miranda is my name,"

Scarlet blinked as she recognized the woman. "I've seen you before!" Scarlet exclaimed and Miranda's face turned bright red in excitement. "You're the one I bumped into."

"I _knew_ it! I knew it was you, Ms. Destiny!" Miranda cried out as everyone looked somewhat jealous of her. "And she remembers me!" Scarlet shook hands again and again and she was sure that Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.

Scarlet blinked when a pale young man made his way forward, very nervously if I might add. Scarlet frowned when she felt something off about the man. Suddenly, in place of man, a dark aura flickered to life but before Scarlet could see clearly, she regained her normal sight. She blinked rapidly as she saw one of his eyes twitching. Scar winced slightly when she felt the scar on her neck starts to burn lightly. She rubbed the spot before looking up the man in a weird turban around his head.

"Professor Quirrell!" Remus exclaimed. "Scarlet, this is Professor Quirrell, he is one of your teachers at Hogwarts." He introduced.

"D-D-Destiny," stammered Professor Quirrell making Scar to raise her eyebrows. His shuttering seems to be somewhat fake but all thoughts vanished as he grasped her hand. "C-Can't tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

Scarlet nodded with a small smile. "What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" she asked and waited for his answer patiently while Remus just smiled at her.

"D-Defense Against D-Dark Arts," shuttered Professor Quirrell as though he afraid to even think about it. Scarlet pressed her lips in a tight line suspiciously. "N-Not that you n-need it, eh, D-D-Destiny?" He laughed nervously that seems _so_ fake, like he is laughing to cover up whatever he did. "You'll be g-getting all your s-supplies, I suppose? I've g-got to pick up a new b-book on v-v-vampires," he finished as if terrified of those books. Scarlet nodded.

But other wouldn't let Professor Quirrell to keep Scarlet to himself. It took almost fifteen minutes to get away from them all. At last Remus managed to make himself heard over the noise.

"Sorry, must go on. Lots of things to buy. Come on, Scar," Remus said hastily making Scar to nod. Doris Crockford shook her hand one last time before Remus led them through the bar and out into a small, brick walled courtyard. Scarlet looked at him impatiently with a questioning gaze.

"Ok, back off. First tell me _how_ do they _all_ know my name? Second why everyone is almost in awed state when they saw me? What is happening, Remus?" Scarlet asked pleadingly. She was at lost. She didn't know why everyone in that pub knows her. And the way they saw as her…it's like they held deep respect on her. As if she did something so big.

Remus sighed. He should have known this could happen. But he didn't want to be the one to explain everything to her. It's not his place to explain.

"Remus, if you're not going to say anything, I won't move an inch," Scarlet warned with a glare. Remus stumbled over his words when he saw the glare. So…much like her father. He blinked when Scar waved her hand impatiently in front of him.

"Scarlet….It's not my place to say. Your mother should explain these things to you, not me." He replied sighing.

Scarlet wasn't buying his crap. "No. You've every right to explain these to me. You are my Godfather for god's sake! And you're like a father-figure to me. I'm like your daughter, of course you have every right in the world to say," she said in a matter-of-fact tone and rolled her eyes at his dimwit mind. Whatever she said right now, she meant every word. She looks Remus as her father-figure.

Remus heart swelled in happiness when he heard this. Scarlet is like a daughter he always wanted to have but couldn't due to his condition. He smiled. "I will," Making Scarlet to cheer. "But only after your supplies are bought," A groan escaped involuntarily from Scar's lips making Remus to laugh. She pouted and glared at him which reminded of Violet so much.

"Ok…But what's up with Professor Quirrell? He was so nervous and trembling." She asked him making him to shrug in response.

"I don't know. Why?" he asked turning to the wall.

"He…gives off a different vibe. I…just don't like him, Remus," Scarlet said shuddering slightly. Prof. Quirrell seems to be hiding something under his sleeves. That she is sure of it.

Scarlet's head was swimming about the possibilities on how they knew her name and it seems like she is quite famous. Remus, meanwhile, was counting the bricks in the wall.

"Three up…Two across…" he muttered. "Ok, I got it. Stand back, Scar," he warned. Scarlet nodded and took a step back. Remus turned back and tapped the wall three times with his wand.

The brick he had touched began to move and a small hole appeared. It grew wider and wider and a second later, they were facing a busy street which was large. Scarlet's eyes widened as she looked ahead making Remus chuckle.

"Welcome," said Remus dramatically. "To Diagon Alley."

"No need to be so dramatic, Moony," Scar's blunt voice made him to look at her with a blank face before chuckling. Scar chuckled too and followed him.

Remus was still chuckling as he saw Scarlet's amazement. He could see why though. Violet never let her out of La Push and she never did any magic in front of her. But Scarlet knows about magic because her mother had explained it to her when she caught her mother doing some magic. But still, Scar couldn't believe all this. It looks like a weird freaky and creepy dream to her. Remus stepped into the busy street with Scar lagging behind him as she watched around in amazement shining in her emerald eyes. She quickly caught up with Remus.

The sun shone brightly on the set of Cauldron outside the nearest shop. Scarlet watched as she saw the all sizes of cauldron. A sign was hanging over the different sized cauldrons with the size number. Remus looked at the cauldron shop and nodded his head when he saw Scar looked up at him

"Yeah, you will need one," Remus said. "But first you will need some money to buy your supplies,"

Scarlet frowned. "Mom never gave me any money, though," she said making Remus to chuckle.

"Your money is safely in your family vault, Scar. We have to visit the bank to draw your money," he explained. Scarlet's mouth formed 'o' shape and she immediately hurried after her godfather. She frowned and clutched his hand in alarm when a lady went past her in super speed. Remus jumped a little when he felt a hand grabbing his. He looked down at her as she blushed profusely.

"Sorry, I got alarmed when a lady zoomed towards me," she said and removed her hands.

Remus smiled kindly and gave her a hand. "If you want," he said shrugging. Scar smiled widely causing Remus to smile in happiness and she clutched his hand as he brought her to an odd looking building which was so tall and lean.

"So this is where we draw our money?" she asked warily. Remus nodded and saw Scar was watching the entrance warily. He followed her gaze and saw something wearing a uniform of her name color and gold. It looked like-

"Yeah, that's a goblin," Remus confirmed her thoughts quietly making Scar to jump in surprise and she nodded. Remus walked with Scar up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was ugly and short and wide. The goblin was about a head shorten than Scar. He -I think it is a 'he'- had a squashed, clever face, long pointed nose and pointed beard. Long fingers and feet too. He bowed to them as they walked inside.

"Psst," Scar whispered to Remus pulling his robes a little. Remus blinked and looked at her.

"What this bank is called?" she asked looking around warily as many goblins were working.

"Gringotts," Remus replied. "The safest bank in the Wizarding world. No one had ever tried to rob this bank. They will be a fool, if they tried," he explained. Scar nodded and followed him. She looked around seeing multiple goblins were on desks with quills and rolls of parchments. They are sitting on high marble seats and desks and everything is in gold with silver color. Some were weighing, some were examining stones through a weird glasses which was on their one eyes. There were too many doors leading to too many rooms. Remus had to pull Scar with him so that she was beside him instead of gazing at goblins stupidly and they walked in front of the counter.

"Morning," Remus said to a goblin. He paused whatever he is doing and looked at them making Scar to hide behind her godfather. "We've come to take some money from Ms. Scarlet Destiny's safe."

Goblin nodded. "You have her key, sir?"

Remus nodded and he started to go through his robes. He then took out a golden key with rainbow color gem on it. "Got it," he said holding up the golden with rainbow colored gem. Goblin nodded in confirmation.

"Very well," he said. "I will have someone take you down to Destiny's vault. Griphook!"

Another goblin, whose name was Griphook, opened the door for them. Scar knows about her family's past. How their family is the richest, purest, oldest, infamous and weirdest Wizarding family. How only their family possess of Elementals because she is practically one. How everyone in her mother's side -including her mother- are Ravenclaw. But she didn't know _her_ past self. She could feel she is missing something big in her life. But she didn't know why or what that is.

Her thoughts were cut off by Griphook who led them to her family vault by a cart which travelled on the little railway tracks. The goblin took a flaming torch and climbed down from the cart. Remus helped the stunned Scar out of the cart and they stood in front of her family's vault. Griphook unlocked the vault and Scar let out a tiny gasp. She knew her family was rich but she didn't know her family was _this_ rich!

"And to think my mother wouldn't let me have the change when she bought strawberry ice cream for me. So stingy," Scar snorted. Remus rolled his eyes and they both turned back to the vault. The vault was brimming with gold coins, silver and bronze.

Remus helped Scar to pile some of it into a bag. Scar took some in her hands and examined it. There were some gold coins, silver and bronze. Sure, she knew her family's magic past but she didn't know everything.

"Hey, Remus, what do they call these?" she asked holding up some bunch of coins to his level. Or at least tried to. Remus chuckled and swooped down to her level so that she didn't have to stand on her toes to reach him. He took the coins and showed to her on by one.

"This is Galleon," he said showing her a gold coin. "These are Sickles and Knuts," he explained showing her a silver and bronze coin. Scar nodded brightly and poured them into the bag she was carrying around. One wild cart ride which made Scar to scream in excitement and Remus to clamp his large hands over her mouth later, they stood outside the Gringotts.

"So where to next?" she asked casually as if she didn't spend at least ten minutes of continuous screaming in the cart ride. Remus sighed. "You have to get your uniform," he said.

Scar looked at him worriedly. "Remus, are you alright? You look a little pale,"

Remus indeed looked pale. His skin is little green. "Remus, make sure you're alright, ok? I will be fine!" Scar said cheerfully. Remus looked cross. He didn't want to leave Scar alone in this busy street but he knew Scar is right. But what Scar is thinking is Remus is pale because of the cart ride but Full moon is arriving sooner and that's why Remus is looking pale. After few minutes, Scar was standing in front of Madam Malkin's shop for school uniforms.

"Hogwarts, dear?" the lady asked Scarlet and she nodded her head. Madam Malkin ushered her to a stool and she stood in front of Scar as the lady pinned the robes to the right length. Soon after she finished measuring, she saw a pale boy talking to another boy. Scar frowned as she looked at the other boy who was listening to him. The boy has black hair and looked very thin. She suddenly feels very sorry for him. When the boy sensed as if someone was watching him, he turned and caught Scar. Scar eyes widened as she met with a pair of sea green eyes.

Suddenly, it looks like time stopped for them. Or at least her. She watched as his eyes too went wide in surprise. Her heart started to beat faster and she could feel her hands getting clammy. Scar blinked and looked away feeling herself blushing. _'Stupid Scar! You just don't stare at some random boy like that! Stupid!'_ Scar thought to herself.

"All done, my dear!" Madam Malkin said snapping Scar out of her thoughts. Scar left a sigh of relief. She didn't want to feel stupid so she hurried out of the shop but threw a glance behind her to see that boy is still looking at her. Feeling mush flustered, she increased her pace and ran into someone.

"Ow!" she exclaimed and stumbled backwards. She looked up to see Remus looking fine and had some ice creams with him.

"Strawberry!" Scar exclaimed and jumped on him. Remus laughed but dropped down to her level and extended his arm. "Here," he said giving one ice cream to her. Scar squealed and gave him a big kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Remus!"

Remus smiled warmly at his goddaughter. He wished _he_ was right here now, so that he could enjoy as much as Remus is enjoying.

"So when are you going to tell me about what had happened in the pub?" she asked breaking silence as well as his thoughts. Remus groaned. Scratch the last thought. He _so_ wasn't enjoying right now.

Scar bought some quills with golden pen and some rolls of parchments. Remus promised Scar that he would explain when they reached home so that her mom would also fill some left out parts. ' _Yeah, like my mom will tell me about it'_ Scar thought and smiled as she bought some ink which changes to whatever color she thinks of. She bought her books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts. Remus bought her a cauldron, weighing equipments, brass telescopes.

Outside the Blotts shop, Remus looked at the list again.

"Only your wand, Scar," Remus said looking around. "You can buy your wand, I will get you a pet as your late birthday gift," he said and smiled warmly at Scar.

Scar flushed. "You don't have to, Remus," she declined modestly.

Remus rolled his eye. "I know. But I want to," he said and ushered her to the wand shop. The Ollivanders. Scar smiled and looked at the shop. It was narrow, shabby and had a creepy vibe. Scar bounced in excitement as she saw the golden words on the door.

 _Oliivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C_

"Wicked," Scar whispered and she pushed the door open. A tinkling bell rang when Scar pushed the door open. Scar looked around in awe. The shop was small. There is a large desk with some kind of round table lamps with a chair behind it. There were rows and rows of lean rectangular boxes arranged in these rows. Scar blinked when she found no one was around the shop.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Scar jumped and whirled around to see an old man standing before her. His face was pale and he looked thin. His grey eyes shined like moons.

"Hello," Scar greeted him awkwardly. She was never a social person.

"Ah, yes," he said. "I thought I'd seeing you soon. Scarlet Destiny. Ah, just like your father," he said and Scar perked up when she heard the word 'father'. "But you've your mother's eyes. It looked like only yesterday they were in here themselves buying their first wand. Though, I didn't think they would be together, seeing that all they ever did was arguing all the time," he finished and chuckled. Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Scar and looked at her neck where the scar is present. Scar, feeling self-conscious about her scar, flipped her hair casually so that it hid the scar. Ollivander blinked before coming closer and flipped her hair back making Scar to flinch. Ollivander's eyes were focused on the scar and he touched it.

"I'm sorry to say that the wand I sold did this," he said softly. Scar stiffened. So she is famous because of her scar? Who did that?

"Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful and in wrong hands…. Well, you get the picture,"

He said before moving away. Scar forced herself to breathe. She is famous because she got a scar from a famous person! Someone who is feared so much. Because she could _feel_ the fear and nervousness when he spoke of that wand. She unconsciously gripped her jeans tighter as she remembered some green light hurtling towards her. Blinked her eyes, she glanced around and saw Ollivander was looking at her.

"Well, which is your wand arm?" he asked as he pulled out a long measuring tape with silver markings.

"I'm right handed," Scar replied still feeling uneasy of the memory she just remembered.

He nodded and measured her right arm from her shoulder to her finger. After her entire arm been measured out, Oliivander was flitting around the shelves and taking some boxes. He took some wands and gave one to her. "Try this one, Ms. Destiny. Beechwood and unicorn feather. Nine and a half inches. Take it and give it a wave,"

Scar frowned and shrugged before giving a wave but soon Ollivander snatched it from her muttering 'No, that's not,'

Still after ten boxes, Scar couldn't feel any wands as her own. Ollivander told her that the wand chooses the wizard. What if nothing choose her?! That would be a shame to the name she carries. Scar was hyperventilating when she heard Ollivander muttering about some nonsense before he vanished behind the rows of wand boxes.

Scar was still bouncing in nervousness when Ollivander came out with a wand. She stopped bouncing and stared at the wand. "This is highly an unusual combination. Holly and phoenix feather with white tiger fur. Eleven and a half inches. Flexible and nice. Best for advanced magic," he said mysteriously making Scar to snort.

She took the wand and gasped at the feeling. As soon as she touched the wand, sudden warmth filled her body heating her fingertips to toes. She closed her eyes and gripped her wand tight as rainbow colored sparks emitted from the tip of the wand. She could feel some sort of _connection_ with her wand. She could feel some sort of pulsing as if her wand is a live thing. She snapped open and looked at her wand in bewilderment before she gave a wide smile to Ollivander who was watching her with a triumphant grin on his old face.

"Hmm….curious, very curious," he muttered as he gave her the wrapped wand box.

Scar smiled but looked at him confusion. "Sorry, but what's curious?" she asked timidly.

Ollivander looked at her. "You see, this wand, Ms. Destiny had never chosen any wizards or witches in _centuries_. We never use white tiger fur as a core because we know it is the most powerful core and also it wouldn't go smooth with other ingredients. If it gets in wrong hands…then it would be good. Besides, the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave two more feathers. It is very curious that your brother wands were in the hands of someone whom you will meet," he explained.

Scar gulped. "Who is the other person, Mr. Ollivander?"

"The one who gave you that scar on that dreadful night," he whispered making Scar to stiffen. "We expect great things from you Ms. Destiny."

Scar thoughtfully looked at her wand. It was different. There were some silver carvings on them. She paid him seven Galleons and rushed out to meet Remus. She blinked and saw a beautiful owl on his shoulder. She nearly squealed and gave him a big hug. Remus chuckled and patted her.

"Thank you, Remus!" she exclaimed and took the owl. She was white as snow and her eyes were startling royal blue. She hooted softly and pecked Scar's cheek affectionately. She giggled and cuddled closer to her owl.

"Valentine," she whispered. "Your name is Valentine,"

"Ok, we got everything we need, guess it's time for you to head home," Remus said checking the time. Scar pouted but nodded. She pocketed her wand and took her owl before she clutched her godfather's hand tightly as he Apparated.

"Ok I need you two to tell me WHAT JUST HAPPENED IN MY LIFE!" Scarlet shouted in rage. The pent up frustrations, anger towards her mother for keeping her in dark, confused on how everyone knew about her except her bursted out and she let it on Remus and Violet. They winced but held a look of nervousness.

"You better start talking," she warned looking at both of them. "Tell me," she pleaded.

Violet sighed. "Scarlet… ah, how do I start this…Before you're born, there was a prophecy. Prophecy about you and another boy on defeating the powerful wizard of our time. His name is Voldemort." Remus cringed but Violet didn't. Her eyes had a faraway look. "When Voldemort learned who the children are, he tried to kill you and the boy. One night, after your first birthday, he came to La Push. Your _father_ wasn't at home and I was all alone with you. You were sleeping and I thought someone knocked the door. But… but before I could open the door, the door was blasted into pieces. When I learned that Voldemort was here to kill you…I tried to fight him off. But I was easily overpowered. I used my Elemental side to distract him long enough for someone to arrive but after using the Cruciatus Curse on me, I…I fainted." She said quietly.

Scarlet blinked. "What is Cruciatus Curse?"

Remus lips twitched in displeasure. "It's a curse to torture your opponent. It is considered as one of the Unforgivable Curses. The feeling would be so horrible that-"

"That you would lose your mind after the repeated curse on someone." Violet finished making Scar to gasp. Her mother had endured all of this…just because of her? She couldn't believe it.

"After I fainted I didn't know what had happened. But once I regained my consciousness, I rushed upstairs to find you… alive. You were crying like normally and Voldemort wasn't in the sight. When I looked closer, you had that moon shaped scar," Violet continued and trailed on Scarlet's scar. Scar's eyes watered. Her mother had undergone all this because of her birth!

"Then Professor Dumbledore came and made me to explain what happened. He came to a conclusion that you survived the Killing Curse. And that Curse had left you this scar, Scarlet," she said quietly. Remus comforted her before she could breakdown. That night was so terrifying for Violet.

Scar was silent as she brushed her scar. "W-What happened to that other boy in the prophecy?" she asked shuttering. This is huge thing for her. To finding out that you stopped the most powerful wizard, Getting a scar that marks her 'famous' and killing him without anything? That's _so_ huge, man!

Remus sighed. "He is safe…but his parents sacrificed to save him. They died saving him, Scar."

Scarlet's breath hitched. Violet couldn't control herself she broke from Remus and rushed upstairs. Scarlet couldn't help but feel this is all her fault. Her face fell. This is her fault, of course! If…If she didn't been born at all means, these things wouldn't have happened.

"This isn't your fault, Scar." A voice snapped her out of the thoughts and looked at Remus who was watching me. "It's a good thing that you are alive. You defeated the all time powerful wizard when you're just a baby, Scar. You gave a sense of hope to everyone! Don't fret over." He said and hugged her. Scar's lips quivered and hugged him tightly.

"What is his name?" she asked quietly.

"Harry Potter. Son of James and Lily Potter. They're our best friends. Violet looked up at Lily and James as a sister and brother. That's why the news of her death and James's death affected her."

"But still it's our fault! If we hadn't-"

"Look, some things happen for a reason. You know, the reason why Harry is alive is also because of you. When Voldemort tried to kill you, you weakened him so much that he had to get away from you. After that, he went to Potter's house and… well tried to kill Harry. But James and Lily sacrificed themselves to save him and… well… died to save Harry."

Scarlet nodded feeling a little empty. She remembered what had happened in the pub. Everyone thinks she is special and she will do great. All those people in Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander, everyone thinks she is something that ought to be protected. But how can they expect great things from her? She is famous and she can't even remember for what she is famous for. All she remembers was a horrid voice and green light. She didn't know what happened when Voldemort tried to kill her.

"Don't worry, Scar. You'll learn fast enough. It's in your blood. Both the families from your mother's and father's side was famous and purebloods. You will do great. You know, just be yourself when you go to Hogwarts. You'll be fine." Remus said making her to jump in surprise. Her head whipped around and stared at her godfather in shock. Can he read her mind?

"I can't read your mind, if that's what you're thinking about," Remus replied to her un-asked question making her to freak out more. "You were thinking aloud," he said. Scarlet blushed brightly and groaned. She is doing it again! She tends to think aloud when she is stressed.

Scarlet smiled and nodded at Remus. She suddenly yawned loudly making Remus to chuckle. "Let's get you to bed. You have a big day ahead," he said. Scarlet nodded and let Remus to carry her to her room. Remus tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night…Dad," she sleepily whispered and before she knew it she fell into a deep slumber. Remus stopped and looked at her in surprise, shock and happiness. Scarlet called him 'dad'. No one ever called him as 'dad'. He never had that pleasure due to his condition. His eyes watered and kissed her forehead again.

"Sleep tight, Scar," he whispered and Apparated out of her room. Scarlet twitched and smiled.

 **Oh…That was ok, I think. Sooo what do you think? Good? Bad? Needs a little suspense? Anything you need please say so that I could plot next chapters like that! Read and review and press the heart button! 5 reviews? Please! (doing puppy dog eyes and pout)**

 **Thank you and bye!**

 **Monika Rose is signing out!**


	3. Year 1 The Hogwarts Express

**Scarlet Destiny and the Sorcerer's Stone**

 **Chapter three**

 **The Hogwarts Express**

 **La Push**

After a whole month of learning about her families, Scarlet was, let's just say, bouncing in excitement. Scarlet didn't dare to ask about what happened that night again to her mother but she didn't dislike her mother for lying to her and keeping her in dark. She understood her mother's position and told her that she wasn't mad or anything. Remus and Violet were pleased to hear but Violet was worried. Scar is growing up and Violet didn't want her baby girl to grow up. Scar is growing up more like her father but she still has her mother's personalities. Like blowing up the room when Scar is angry, or making it snow when she is happy or creating storm in midnight because of excitement. Scarlet longed to know who her father is and what family he belonged to but didn't have the perfect chance to ask her mother or Remus.

Scar's last month was amazing. She had learned about magic and tried to perform some. She didn't know whether because she is a Destiny or she is from her father's family, magic came naturally for her. Violet was amazed to see that her daughter practicing spells of third year syllabus. Somehow, Scar learnt to blow up some chairs in her room by practicing the spells like _Reducto_ and _Bombardo._ Of course only _after_ performing Silence Charm, she used those spells. Poor chairs, though. They couldn't stand those spells and were in pieces. She still didn't tell her mother that she blasted her chairs into pieces. She will but not right now.

Scar soon found out that she is gifted with practicing advanced magic, just like what Mr. Ollivander had said. She didn't know if _she_ is gifted with or her wand is doing, but she is pleased with her work. Her mother, Violet, became cheery again. She was in peace at last. She felt like a _huge_ weight had been lifted off her shoulders. And also she thanked that, Scar inherited _his_ rational thinking. As much as she didn't like him, he was the reason that Scar isn't blowing up after she heard what happened.

Scarlet spent her whole month reading her school books. Scarlet didn't even notice that she had photographic memory. As soon as she started to read the texts, she could feel the lines are being encrypted in her mind. She quickly memorized her Potions text book. She didn't know but have a nagging feeling that the subject Potions is going to be a difficult one but also going to be her best subject. Her mother told her that she was best in Potions as well as Charms. And also she bitterly said that her father was best in Defense Against Dark Arts as well as in Flying when Scarlet begged her. Since Scarlet seems to be inherited her parent's qualities equally, she believes she will do best in these subjects.

Valentine quickly bonded with Scarlet and became her new best friend. Scarlet was yet again surprised when she saw a white aura in place of her owl but when she blinked again Valentine was looking at her. Scarlet found another one of her powers. She could talk to animals! She found out that she could talk to animals when she accidently stupefied her owl, Valentine. But luckily the owl flew away before she could stupefy her. Then the owl began to throw profanities at her. Then only she realized that her owl is not…well… not a girl but a _boy_. She could still remember when her owl hooted angrily and began to attack her mercilessly. After apologizing several times, her owl had forgiven her. Then she officially changed her owl's name as Valen.

Scarlet chuckled as she threw her clothes into her trunk. Her owl, now newly changed name as Valen, swooped down and perched on her shoulder a little roughly. She winced.

"Valen, are you still mad at me for…uh... you know thinking that you're girl?" Scar asked and mused as Valen rolled his eyes.

" _No,"_

Scar pursed her lips tight and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because it doesn't look like it," she said sarcastically when she gestured to her shoulder.

Valen hooted softly. " _Ok, a little. But not entirely. I am mad because you didn't give anything to eat,"_

Scar blinked. "Oh, right. I forgot. Here," she said giving some treats. Valen pecked her cheek affectionately and ate his treats. Scar smiled and petted her owl. He must've been hungry because just now delivered a letter to Remus.

"Scar? Are you ready?" her mother screamed from down stairs.

Scar flinched. "Yea, mom. But…DON'T SHOUT WOMAN!"

There was a crash. Scarlet snickered. Her mother probably dropped something. She knew what was coming after that. She rushed out of the room only to see her mother looking at the yellow stained carpet with a blank stare. There were some glass shards around the stained part. Scarlet couldn't help but laugh at her mother's clumsiness which she inherited only a little.

"SCARLET DESTINY!"

Scarlet was rolling on the floor laughing at her mother's clumsiness. Oh no…It's not just a phrase, it is true. She is rolling on the floor. Tears were streaming down her streaks as she laughed. Too bad she is going to miss freaking out her mother when she is in Hogwarts.

 **In King's Cross:**

"Ok, do you have everything?" Violet asked her daughter who was busily rummaging her bag. After a while, Scarlet looked up and gave her thumbs up. Violet blinked in shock, as she saw sure she saw _him_ giving her thumbs up. It's like his signature whenever he had everything she asked. Violet shook her head and looked up. Violet had Apparated along with Scarlet near King's Cross station where Scar will be boarded her Hogwarts express. Violet bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to King's Cross. It's too much for her. It brings her the memories of _him_. But still she couldn't miss her daughter going for Hogwarts for the whole world.

"Ready, mom?" Scar asked knowing why her mother is hesitating.

Violet sighed before smiled. "As always,"

They both reached the King's Cross station half past ten. Violet placed Scar's trunk onto the cart and wheeled it into the station with Scar who was feeding her owl again. He was on her shoulders and she petted him lightly on his head. Valen seems to like it when she pets him on his head. He hooted softly making Scarlet to chuckle.

Violet stopped when she saw a familiar red-headed woman ushering her children. Violet's eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped her lips. Scarlet turned her attention from her owl to her mother who was transfixed. She frowned before following her gaze to find a pretty red-head woman. She was chiding her children whom were twins. Scarlet blinked when she noticed that the twins had different aura despite the fact they're identical twins. One aura was slightly darker red than other. Scar blinked and the vision set normally. _'Strange…what is that power?'_ Scar thought but her thoughts were cut off when she heard one of the pretty woman started to talk.

"Fred, you next," the plump pretty woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy rolling his eyes. "Honestly, woman, and you call yourself our mother. Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear,"

"Only joking, I am Fred," the boy said smirking before he went right through the wall. His twin hurried after him laughing his ass off as he went through the barrier before he could sue down by his mother. _'Pranksters,'_ Scarlet thought and laughed as she watched the woman began to fume lightly in anger but cooled down when her daughter interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Molly," her mother whispered. Scarlet caught on what is happening. That pretty woman must be mom's friend from the school. She smiled slightly and patted her mother's arm.

"Go on, mom. I'm sure she will be happy to see you," Scarlet said. Violet smiled at her daughter. She didn't know when the role was reversed. Instead of her, her daughter is acting like her mother. Violet smiled before looked up again.

"Molly!" Violet cried out. The woman turned around in surprise but was shocked when she saw Violet. Violet smiled as tears streamed down her cheeks before she ran and tackled down the woman in a sisterly hug.

"Violet?" the woman asked in surprise. Molly's children were astonished and the red-headed boy and the girl were snickering behind them. Scarlet rolled her eyes but walked towards her mother and her friend. On the way, she noticed the young girl who could be a year younger than her was staring her as if she was in trance. Another boy who is Scar's age turned and froze when he looked at her. Scarlet blushed lightly and she waved at them. But they were too busy staring at her.

Violet pulled away from the woman and smiled widely at her. "Molly…It's me Violet," she was her mother as she talked with the woman. Molly, as her mother called, smiled so wide and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god! You're finally here! I never thought I would see you," Molly gushed and Violet laughed. Scar smiled seeing her mother laugh with her friend is something she doesn't see often. She looked ahead and saw the boy and the girl looking at her and her mother. Scarlet smiled and made her way towards the hugging women.

"I know, after what happened…I don't think I could handle that, Molly," Violet mumbled. Molly smiled sadly and patted her before she glanced beside Violet to see a young girl. Molly blinked. She resembles so much like-

"That's Scarlet," Violet said and Scar waved at Molly shyly. "Scar, this is Mrs. Weasley. My first friend in Hogwarts,"

Mrs. Weasley snapped out of her trance and smiled at Scar. "Nice to meet you, Scarlet." She greeted pleasantly before shooting a look towards her mother. Violet sighed but nodded as if confirming something. Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened and looked at Scarlet who was smiling brightly.

Scar smiled. "You're pretty, Mrs. Weasley," she blurted out making the older woman to blush brightly.

"Oh, thank you dear. You're going to Hogwarts? First year?" she asked.

Scarlet nodded at the same time Violet answered. "Yeah,"

Scar seemed rather nervous. Mrs. Weasley noticed it and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Scarlet. Its Ron's first time, too," she said gesturing to her last and youngest son who was still staring at Scar in surprise. He was tall, thin with freckles. He smiled shyly at her and Scar gave him a cheery smile.

"Come on, then, Scarlet," Violet said smiling down at her daughter before dropping to her level. "Look, don't worry about anything. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between those two platforms. Platform number 9 and platform number 10." She explained softly. Molly smiled.

"Yes, dear, don't stop and don't be scared that you'll crash into it." Molly advised the young girl. She really liked the girl not because she called her pretty…Ok…well that too. But that's not the point Molly looked at her like her own daughter. She couldn't dislike the girl even she wanted to. "You're your mother's daughter, Scarlet," Molly kind of teased her.

Scarlet smiled at Mrs. Weasley and took a deep breath. "Ok," she said before looking at the barrier with narrowed eyes. Valen her owl hooted angrily as Scarlet put him inside the cage. He tried to bite her finger but she withdrew in right time.

"Jeez, Valen…I don't want to leave you behind. You can do as you please when I boarded the train, ok?" she pacified with her owl who stared at her as if thinking over what she said.

" _Ok,"_

Scar rolled her eyes but smiled at Violet, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny before she looked at the barrier. She pushed her trolley in front of the barrier and stopped looking around if any muggles are nearby. But nope, the coast is clear. She smirked before looking at the barrier.

"Let's do this," she breathed out before she started to walk towards it. She broke into run when she neared the barrier and closed her eyes instinctively when she was just a foot away waiting for the crash….

But it never came. She opened her eyes to see a _scarlet_ steam engine was waiting next to a platform called 9 3/4 packed with wizards and witches. She pushed past the embarrassed wizards with their crying mothers and sheepish looking fathers, emotional witches with their equally emotional mothers and embarrassed fathers. She looked up and saw a sign said Hogwarts Express, eleven O' clock. She grinned. She had done it!

" _Can we go now? I don't like being caged,"_

There, her happy moment was cut off by her owl's whining voice. Scarlet threw him a playful glare and Valen smirked -If owls could smirk- before she rolled her eyes.

"You just know how to dampen my mood, don't you?" she asked blankly and her owl hooted softly. Scarlet rolled her eyes but she did what her owl told her to. She frowned when she saw the first few carriages were already packed with people, cats, rats and owls. She sighed but cheered in victory when she found an empty compartment. It was near the end of the train but Scar didn't care. She lifted her trunk with ease and placed it over the steps. Since she is could control the element Earth -because she is an Elemental- she didn't find it difficult in lifting it up. Earth benders have the strength of ten people combined together. So she didn't have any trouble in loading her trunk.

Scarlet quickly placed her trunk and her owl was flying inside the compartment in content. She descended the steps and looked for her mother. As soon as she came outside, she saw a glimpse of her mother's reddish brown hair. Scarlet grinned as she waved to her mother who caught her daughter's face and rushed to her. Behind her was Mrs. Weasley was talking to some boys.

"Ok, Scar, I don't want you to get into trouble, got it?" she said sternly. Scarlet rolled her eyes but nodded. Violet smiled and hugged her daughter tightly. Tears welled up in her eyes but she forced herself not to cry.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll be back as soon as I can!" Scarlet said cheerfully and grinned up at her mother. Violet chocked and hugged her tightly till Scarlet had to practically pull her mother away from her.

"Goodbye, Scarlet!" Violet waved to her daughter who was standing and watching her. Scarlet nodded. "Bye mom!" she shouted over the shrill whistle. She blinked and looked up to see it's almost eleven. She smirked. She is going to have fun with her mother before she could part.

"Mom!" Scarlet shouted as smoke began to erupt from the train.

"What, Scar? Have you forgotten something?" Violet shouted back worriedly as Mrs. Weasley came and stood beside her mother.

Scarlet smirked. "Yeah. I broke my chairs in my room! Kindly fix it!" she shouted before rushing inside her compartment just another whistle sound came from the train. She chuckled as she heard her mother's shrieks of 'SCARLET!' and Mrs. Weasley's laughter.

Scarlet practically skipped away to her compartment and smiled in satisfaction. She knows she will miss her home and her clumsy mother but she was sure that she will enjoy her time in Hogwarts. She just have that feeling.

Scarlet was humming quietly as she watched out the window. She didn't know how much time had passed as she stared the scenery. Her owl, Valen, was on her shoulder happily pecking his food from her outstretched hands. Somehow, she started to see some colored auras. She snapped her head up and saw a hazy blue aura mixed with white. She smiled and looked down to see some blurry colors of green, light brown, magenta and pink auras. She didn't know what this power is but it is beautiful. She looked up the glass window to see her eyes weren't normal emerald color instead they're pink. She blinked and her eyes went normal green.

"So cool…" she whispered.

She turned to see the door of the compartment slide open and two boys peered inside. Her eyes widened in surprise and shock when she recognized those two boys. One boy was the boy I had seen with Mrs. Weasley and other she practically gawked when she went to Diagon Alley.

"Anyone sitting there?" the red-headed boy, Ron, asked Scarlet, pointing to the seats opposite to her. "Everywhere is full,"

Scarlet smiled sweetly at them. "No," she replied shaking her head. The two boys smiled and entered inside. The other boy also has an owl which is the exact counterpart of Valen. Scarlet smiled at them before she gazed out the window while the boys made themselves comfortable. Scarlet saw Ron glancing at her and then quickly looked out of the window when he realized what he was doing. She chuckled quietly and decided to introduce herself. The other boy still hadn't stopped staring at her and it's really getting uncomfortable. He was looking at her as if he knows her somewhere. Scarlet have to admit, she also felt like she had seen him somewhere but could tell where.

"Hey," she said gaining the attention of the two boys. "I'm Scarlet. Nice to meet you guys," she smiled at them. Ron gave her a smile while the other boy grinned at her.

"I'm Ron," Ron said shaking her hands.

Scarlet giggled. "We've already met, Ron," she said making the red-head to blush slightly.

"Yeah…" he trailed off scratching his neck in embarrassment.

She turned to meet the other boy who was almost quiet. Their eyes met and Scarlet couldn't help but feel as if she had seen him somewhere. But discarded the thought and extended her hand for a shake.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he said shaking Scar's hand.

Scarlet blinked. "Now, I can see why I felt like I had seen you before. I'm Scarlet. Scarlet Destiny," she said making the two boy's eyes to go wide.

"Wait! You're Scarlet _Destiny?_ And have you really got…you know… that…" he said trailing off before pointing to her neck. Scarlet smiled before she flipped her hair back to show the crescent moon shaped scar on her neck. Ron stared. Harry blinked.

"It's different from mine," Harry said slowly pulling his bangs back to show the lightning scar on his forehead. Scarlet blinked and stared at his scar.

"So that's where You-Know-Who…?" Ron said not finishing his sentence because he didn't want to upset them.

"Yes," said Harry. "But I can't remember it."

"Me too," Scarlet said when Ron glanced at her. "I can only remember some green light, though. Nothing else," she said smiling at Ron and Harry nodded agreeing with Scarlet.

"Nothing else other than green light?" Ron asked eagerly. Scarlet shook her head as well as Harry. "Wicked," he muttered and stared at Scar and Harry for few moments then quickly looked out the window as though he realized what he was doing.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him. Ron saw Scarlet leaning eagerly from the corner of his eyes and flushed slightly.

"Yes, I think so," Ron said.

"So you must know loads of magic already!" Scarlet exclaimed. Rom laughed nervously and scratched his neck blushing lightly.

"Not really. I heard Harry went to live with Muggles and you went to live with your mother in Washington." Ron said and Scarlet nodded. He turned to Harry. "What are they like?"

"Horrible, well not all of them but my aunt, uncle and cousin are." Harry replied.

"Even though I live with my mother, I don't really know magic," Scarlet said when they both looked at her expectantly. "She didn't even tell me that she is a witch until I accidently saw her using magic. After that she explained that she is witch and some things about my family. Hell, I found out that I stopped Voldemort only the day my Hogwarts letter came,"

Ron gasped.

Scarlet looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"You said You-know-who's name!" Ron exclaimed sounding shocked and impressed.

"What's the matter in saying the Voldemort?" Harry asked quizzically.

"You too said his name!" he said. "I thought you two, of all the people-"

"We're not trying to be brave or anything by saying the name," Scarlet said.

Harry nodded. "Scarlet is right, Ron. It's just that since we know nothing about what happened that night, we don't really know what to fear for," he said then frowned. "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn….I bet," he said and Scarlet could detect his worry in his voice. "I bet I'm the worst in the class,"

Scarlet giggled quietly. "Well, Harry, I think _I_ will be the worst one since I practically live with a witch never knowing my heritage," she said shrugging. Harry chuckled.

"You two won't be. There will be lot of people coming from muggle families and even they learn quick enough," Ron said trying to cheer both of them. Scarlet smiled at him. While the three had been talking, the train had carried them out of the London. Scarlet happily chatted with the two boys not even noticing that they weren't in the London anymore. She feels like she will become best friends with these two. She smiled as she eagerly listened to Harry's life in past ten years and how he got his letter and went to Diagon Alley with a man named Hagrid.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" a voice asked. Scarlet and others snapped their head to see a woman with sweet filled cart in front of her. Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet to the woman while Scarlet quietly watched Ron whose ears went pink again. She knew why though, he already slipped that he wasn't that rich. Scarlet cheered him up by saying that she didn't even know she had money until her mother explained everything to her. Harry shared a minuscule info about how he didn't even know he was a wizard and never had money because Dursley never gave him. He also told them that he never get any birthday presents and have to wear his cousin's old clothes. That cheered Ron considerably.

"No, I'm packed." Ron muttered looking at his sandwiches. Harry and Scarlet looked at each other and smiled before they took money from their pockets to the woman whom had the same expression as Ron.

"We will take a lot!" Scarlet chirped.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered in awe.

That time Scarlet didn't even notice a light thread connected those three together. They will always be together. Ever.

"What are these?" Scarlet asked as she held up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. Scarlet was sitting in between Harry and Ron with her lap filled with sweets and pastries. "They're not really frogs, are they?" she asked warily looking at the frog.

"No," Ron said munching on some sweet. "It's just a spell. They have only one jump when the packet is unwrapped. But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?" Scarlet and Harry asked at the same time making Scarlet to giggle and Harry to smile.

"Oh of course, you two wouldn't know. They have card inside to collect, you know, famous wizards and witches." Ron explained to the pair.

Scarlet sighed. "I'm sure my grandma will die from shock if she knows her granddaughter knows nothing about magic." She mumbled and pouted. Ron and Harry laughed.

Scarlet unwrapped her packet and saw an old man with half moon spectacles. His blue eyes are startling and sparkling. He had a long white beard. Scarlet blinked and saw his name. Albus Dumbledore.

"So he is the Albus Dumbledore," she mused and tilted her head.

Harry leaned in closer to Scarlet and saw the old man. "He is? Hagrid told me about Dumbledore!"

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" Ron exclaimed in shock. "Can I have a frog? Thanks," he said when Harry shrugged still looking at the card.

"Um… I think I had said that I know nothing of this magic world," Scarlet said in a 'duh' tone. Harry chuckled and Ron blushed lightly.

"Hey, Harry," Scarlet said nudging Harry's side. "Look here!"

 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts**_

 _Considered by many greatest wizard of modern time, Dumbledore is famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945 and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Harry took the card from Scarlet's hands and turned the card back to see the man again but to their great astonishment the man disappeared.

"He's gone!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron asked making Harry to smile sheepishly at him. Ron then told how he got Morgana again but not Agrippa. His eyes wandered to the packs of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," Scarlet said. "But you know, in muggle world people just stay put in photos. They won't move around,"

"Do they? They don't move at all?" Ron asked amazed. Scarlet chuckled but shook her head. "Weird!"

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry when he saw him opening a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "When they say every flavor, they meant it. You will get ordinary ones but you'll also het spinach, liver and all."

Scarlet gave a mildly disgusted look as Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully and bit into a corner. She laughed when Ron spit it out before exclaiming.

"See? Sprouts!"

The three had a great time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Scarlet even dared Ron to eat a funny gray one which Ron ultimately nibbled the end of the bean. After a lot of cries, tears and laughs, Ron nibbled off the end of the funny gray one. Once he got the taste of the bean, his face went blank. Scarlet and Harry looked at each other curiously before they both glanced at Ron.

"Uh…Ron?" Harry called him. No response. Scarlet blinked and leaned in to take a closer look but shrieked when Ron started to laugh. She stumbled to Harry and he caught her.

"Thank Merlin! That was pepper!" Ron exclaimed but resumed his laugher when he saw the freaked out Scarlet. She pouted as the boys laughed at her. She grinned when she had an idea. She rummaged through the beans packet and took two peach colored beans. She trusted her instinct and prayed to god that they're mint. Ron and Harry gave her a confused look when she gave them those two beans.

"Here guys! Mint flavored," she said and placed them in their cautiously outstretched hands.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked eying the bean warily.

Scarlet grinned innocently. "Yep, I'm pretty sure." She said. The boys didn't eat though; they kept staring at the beans. Scarlet smirked and whistled quietly. Her owl, Valen, who was on the rack above the opposite seats, looked down to see Scarlet waving at him and pointing at the two boys. Valen tilted his head and his eyes nearly bulged when she mouthed 'They're mint flavored.'

Scarlet found out that Valen is heavily addicted to mint flavor just like her. He nearly bit her finger when she saw about to eat a mint flavored sweet once. After that she was cautious of eating mint flavored sweet whenever she was around Valen.

Valen swooped down low and tried to peck the mint flavored beans out of the boy's hands. While the boys shrieked in fear, Scarlet was on the floor rolling and laughing. Tears streamed down her cheeks while she laughed. She knew Valen wouldn't hurt them, that's why she was calmingly laughing her ass off. She calmed down when Valen successfully grabbed the beans off the hands and he sat on his original spot glaring at the boys.

" _Mint is always mine!"_

Scarlet took two big gulps of air and took a look of her friends. She burst out into laugher once again when she saw their scratched faces and feather filled messy hairs and bewildered expression. They are playfully glaring at the girl who was busily laughing. Soon two started to laugh and they tackled their new best friend before they started to tickle her. They spent some time tickling their best girl friend until she shouted that it was enough. The three fell on the seats breathing heavily but still smiling.

"He could have bit our finger off, Scar!" Ron exclaimed but was still grinning. His face was flushed lightly and his hair was a mess. Valen rolled his eyes. Harry was grinning too.

" _I'm offended. I only eat vegetarian."_

"Ron, I don't think owls eat meat," Harry pointed out. Ron shrugged.

Scarlet grinned. "Yeah, even if owls eat meat, Valen doesn't eat meat. He dislikes them," she said shrugging. "And I know he won't hurt you guys,"

" _There, at least someone knows me,"_

"Valen, shut up," Scarlet said rolling her eyes but still grinning. Valen huffed but didn't comment on.

"Well, it's a good thing that Hedwig is not like Valen," Harry said shaking his head.

"Hedwig?" Scarlet and Ron asked at the same time.

Harry smiled and pointed at his owl. Scar blinked. Hedwig is just like Valen but she didn't have those startling blue eyes. She was silent throughout the ride and calm instead if excited and mischievous like Valen. Scarlet chuckled. Hedwig tilted her head and looked at them curiously.

"I guess my behavior is rubbed off on him." Scarlet said chuckling but stopped when Valen swooped down again before perched himself on her shoulder.

" _I'm offended. Again."_

Scarlet rolled her eyes and shoved her owl that huffed and flew to his original spot. Hedwig curiously looked at Valen and cautiously stood beside Valen and they were hooting softly. Scarlet smiled.

"I think they're bonding," Harry said as he too looked up to see the two owls were making some funny noises.

Then Scarlet noticed something in his pocket. "Hey, Ron…what is that? You know, in your pocket?"

"Oh, it's my pet, Scabbers," Ron explained pulling a _rat!_

Scarlet's eyes widened when she saw the tiny little rat. She didn't know why she is feeling uneasy when she saw Scabbers. Scabbers is giving off a different vibe and she could feel it. But she waved it off as some side effects with her power.

"Pathetic, isn't he?" Ron asked.

"A bit," Scarlet and Harry said honestly.

"I tried to turn him yellow yesterday but the spell didn't work out. Here, I'll show you, look…." Ron said rummaging through his trunk and pulled out a wand. He pointed it in front of his pet and for a second Scarlet was scared.

"Ron, are you sure you wouldn't kill the rat by this spell?" Scarlet asked making Harry to snort in amusement and Ron to playfully glare at her. Scarlet raised her hands up in surrender. "Only asking,"

Ron rolled his eyes and cleared his throat before raising his wand just in time the compartment door slid open. They all turned to meet a girl who was wearing Hogwarts robes. She is pretty with bushy brown hair.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," She said and had a bossy tone.

"No, we don't," Ron said but she wasn't listening rather she was staring at his wand.

"Oh, you are doing magic? Let's see,"

She sat down opposite to the three. Scar and Harry glanced at each other in surprise and Ron looked take back. He cleared his throat before waving his wand.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep. Scar snickered but soon stopped when Ron glanced at her with a glare.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked. "Well, if it is it's not a very good one, is it? I've tried some simple spells and it all worked for me. For example," she said taking her wand out and pointed it in front of Harry whose eyes were as wide as saucer pans.

" _Oculus Reparo,"_

The breakage in Harry's specs sealed itself. Harry took his glasses and admired the work in awe. Hermione gasped. "You're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed and looked at laughing Scarlet or more like looked at her neck. Again she gasped only loudly. "Blimey…You're Scarlet Destiny! I can't believe it! I've read about you two in some extra books."

Scarlet sat there dumbfounded while Harry was feeling dazed. Hermione then started to talk some things about how the Houses of Hogwarts, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and looking for Neville's toad etc in a rapid speed. Scarlet blinked when Hermione turned to Ron who was munching some sweet popcorn. "And you're?" she asked in a mild disgusted tone.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he said with his food in his mouth.

"Pleasure," she grimaced. "You three better change, I expect we'll be there soon." She explained. Scarlet gave her a smile. "Thank you, Hermione,"

Hermione returned her smile full heartedly and looked at Ron who was still stuffing his face into sweets. With a one last grimace she left the compartment. Scarlet smiled. "She is good," and ignored the disbelief looks from the two boys.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in there," Ron said and shuddered at the possibility.

"What house are your brothers in?" Harry asked curiously.

"Gryffindor." He said and went to gloom mode again. "Mum and dad were in it too. I don't know what I will do if I was put in different house…Imagine if I was in Slytherin!"

"Isn't that house where Vol- I mean You-Know-Who was in?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said flopping on his seat.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers whiskers are a bit lighter," Scar said trying to take Ron's mind off houses. Ron gave her a small smile. Soon they fell into a long chat about what is Quidditch and the wizards play the game. Scarlet didn't know what Quidditch is but sure it sounds amazing! Too bad first ears aren't allowed on their brooms. The rest of the ride filled with laughter and stories and no one disturbed them again.

 **Hey guys! How was it? Good? Tell me your thoughts please! This is my first HP story ever! 5 reviews? All I need is 5 reviews and next update will soon happen! Please read Mystifying Girl done by Scarlet Platinum if she published the story!**

 **Monika Rose is signing out!**


	4. Year 1 The Sorting ceremony

**Scarlet Destiny and Sorcerer's Stone**

 **Chapter Four**

 **The Sorting Ceremony**

To say Scarlet was excited was an understatement. Scarlet was practically bouncing in her compartment in excitement and nervousness while Harry and Ron were pale. The train slowly stopped and people pushed their way out of the train. Scarlet shivered in cold air. Soon Scarlet heard a familiar voice but she couldn't pinpoint when she heard it. Harry beamed when Hagrid came with a lamp.

"Firs' years this way! Alright there, Harry?" Hagrid shouted over the sea of faces.

"Hey, Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed in happiness. Hagrid smiled but when his eyes fell on the black curly haired girl beside Harry, his eyes widened in surprise.

"It's nice to meet you, Hagrid, I'm Scarlet," Scarlet introduced herself politely once she saw Hagrid's stare on her.

"Nice to meet you too, Scarlet," He greeted her pleasantly. "Everyone is here? Alright C'mon, follow me!"

Scarlet somehow stumbled in between Ron and Harry with Hermione behind her as they followed Hagrid down the path. It was dark and cold. Soon they arrived onto the edge of the Black Lake. Scarlet's eyes were wide with surprise as she watched the vast castle on top of the high mountain. Its windows were rather large like French windows and they were sparkling.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid bellowed while quickly yet swiftly Scarlet, Harry, Ron followed by Hermione went into their boat. "Everyone in? Ok, then, forward!"

The boat moved steadily at once and glided across the lake's surface. Scarlet giggled when she peered into the water to see mermaids waving at her! Harry, who was sitting beside Scarlet, beamed when he glanced around as he stared everything. Ahem…Including Scarlet. And no not like that. He admires her. She was brave, sweet, wasn't nerved when Ron accidently said the Sorting would be painful. Soon they all walked up a long staircase and crowed around huge oak door. Hagrid, after confirming all the first years were indeed arrived, raised his fist to knock the castle's door three times precisely. Scarlet bounced in excitement and accidently stepped on Ron's foot. He winced.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Ron!"

The door swung open to reveal a tall, black haired woman in emerald green dress- wait is that robes? Never mind- stood there with a very stern face and Scar's first thought was not to mess with her. But Scar smirked. Too bad…Scar is going to make sure she implants her name in this school before she graduates. Little did she know that her father thought the same thing when he saw this woman for the first time. Ah….History is repeating itself, it seems.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them," she said before pulling the door wide open for everyone to enter. Scarlet's mouth opened a bit when she stared the inside part of the school and amazed by it. Ron and Harry had to pull her with them to keep Scarlet from stumbling in the crowd when they realized that Scar hadn't followed them. The woman led everyone into a small, empty chamber. They crowded inside the hall with the witch standing in front of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," The woman started. "I'm Professor McGonagall. Before you take your seats you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting ceremony will begin soon. Now, while you are here, you House will be your family. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your noble deeds with earn your points while rule breaking will lose those points," when she said that Professor McGonagall's eyes automatically went to Scarlet whose smiled sheepishly at her professor, though she don't know why McGonagall eyed her like that. "At the end of the year, the House with most points will be awarded House Cup, which is a great honor by the way-" Professor McGonagall was cut off however by a delightful shout of…

"TREVOR!"

A boy exclaimed going to a toad which was right in front of Professor McGonagall. The four turned to see Neville, a round faced boy who lost his toad more than he could, who was smiling, happy that he found his toad.

"S-Sorry," he apologized before joining behind them. Professor McGonagall pressed her lips in a straight line before continuing. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly,"

With that she turned and left the chamber with nervous students. Scarlet wasn't fazed at all when Ron said that their test would be painful. He is so gullible, believing everything his brothers say. Scarlet glanced around and saw everyone is terrified. Harry was nervous, Ron was very nervous, Neville was trembling and Hermione was whispering some spells and everything. Scarlet was marveling at everything but jumped into Harry when several people behind her screamed.

"What the hell?!"

Scar gave Harry a sheepish smile which was whole heartedly returned by him and turned back to see about twenty ghosts just streamed their way towards them. They ranged from pearly white to silvery white and transparent. They were talking excitedly in hushed voices when they saw new students.

"So it's true then….Harry Potter and Scarlet Destiny has returned to Hogwarts," a boring voice drawled on making Harry and Scar to turn back to see three boys in front of her and Harry. When those words left his lips everyone began to murmur their names which made Scarlet to blush from the attention also she is a little shy. Scarlet instantly recognized the middle one at once. He was the boy she had seen in Madam Malkins shops earlier. His skin was pale and his hair was blond almost white. His eyes are icy grey and there was a cold smirk on his thin lips. The other two boys were bulky and mean. They were stiff and glared anyone who came near to them or the pale boy. They looked like bodyguards.

"Who are you?" Scarlet asked coolly.

The boy smirked. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough which almost sounded like snigger. Apparently Scar and Harry wasn't the only one who heard him. Draco Malfoy looked at him a frown on his face.

"Think my name is funny, don't you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair, freckles and hand-me-down robes, now wonder you're a Weasley," he sneered at him.

Ron was about to lunge at him but Scarlet caught him and she shook her head. With a clenched jaw, she turned back when Malfoy started again. "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter, Destiny. You don't want to go making friends with wrong sort. I can help you there." He finished and held out for them to shake his hands. Scarlet was clenching her fists so tight that her knuckles were white (Hey I rhymed!). How dare he insult her friend! It looks like Harry was thinking along the same lines for his face was turned to a grimace. Scarlet and Harry exchanged similar look with a smile and looked at Draco who was eagerly waiting for our positive reply.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks," Harry said coolly. It was hilarious for Scarlet to see Draco's ear's turning in embarrassment. As if this embarrassment wasn't enough for him, he turned to Scarlet with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure you have more common sense than them," Malfoy said gesturing Scar's friends. Scarlet eyed his outstretched hands and smiled innocently at him.

"You're right. I do have more common sense than them. That's why I'm _best_ friends with them." Scarlet declared wrapping her arms around Harry's and Ron's shoulders and glared at the pale boy who is not so pale now. His face heated when she blatantly ignored his friendship. Scarlet failed to notice Ron's red cheeks and his lighting up face. He seemed happy along with Harry. Hermione smiled widely when Scarlet included her too much too Ron's displeasure. "I'm talking about you too, Hermione," she said rolling her eyes at the bushy haired girl. Just because they haven't talked that much doesn't mean Scarlet is not friends with Hermione.

Malfoy glared at them but before he could say something, Professor McGonagall came back and hit the blonde git on the head with a rolled up paper. It's not that funny but still Scarlet collapsed into a fit of giggles while the other three chuckled at Scar's amusement when the blond haired git scurried away from them along with his goons. Professor McGonagall turned to others, "We are ready for you now. Follow me," she said and led the terrified, nervous, excited (in Scar's case) students inside the castle. Scarlet whistled lowly when she entered the Great Hall. She was in between Ron and Hermione while Harry was right in front of Ron.

Great Hall was absolutely breathtaking. There were four long polished wooden tables with respective flags with respective animals were there. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. The tables where students were sitting had glittering golden plates and goblets. They all looked up at the ceiling to see that it was actually a night sky. _'Beneath the starry skies,'_ Scarlet thought randomly when she glanced at the bewitched looking ceiling. It was amazing and it gave a calm and serene feeling to Scarlet.

She could hear Hermione whispering to her when she glanced up. "It bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

Scarlet grinned at her. "It was awesome!"

Hermione smiled pleasantly. She really like Scarlet very much and was pleasantly surprised when she called her a best friend. She really like the girl. Scarlet looked at the table which captured her attention the most. The table was adorned in one of her favourite color combinations. Gold and Maroon. But soon turned away casually like she is looking at the tables when she saw more students looking her way.

Scarlet looked ahead when Professor McGonagall placed a worn out ancient looking pointed hat on a four-legged stool in front of the first years. This hat was patched and frayed but it somehow intrigued Scarlet. She is weird sometimes, so don't mind her when thinks like that. Then the hat twitched when a thin rip formed on the cloth and it began to _sing!_

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each tables and became quite again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Scarlet chuckled quietly when she heard Ron saying that he would sue Fred. Though Scarlet wasn't fretting, she didn't like the idea of getting sorted when _everyone_ is watching her. And also the hat seemed to be talking loud enough for the whole Great Hall. _'Ok, let me think about myself…I'm not that brave like Gryffindor, I'm not smart like Ravenclaw, I'm not shy like Hufflepuff and I'm not_ _ **that**_ _cunning like Slytherin…so what House will be fit for me?'_ Scarlet pondered as Sorting ceremony initiated. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of parchment in her hands.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A few moments paused after Hannah sat on the stool with the hat over her head. She was slightly trembling in fear and nervousness.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again and Susan went to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws shook his hands when Terry joined them. Another girl named Mandy went to Ravenclaw too. But Lavender Brown became the first new Gryffindor which exploded into cheers and claps. Scarlet could even see Ron's brothers catcalling. She chuckled shaking her head in pure amusement.

Then a mean looking fat and unpleasant girl became the first new Slytherin. Scarlet noticed that most of the Slytherins were mean, cruel, sly, cunning and unpleasant like Malfoy. Or…Maybe it could be her imagination. Scarlet watched the hat closely because sometimes the hat will take few minutes before claiming their House but for some others shouted their Houses at once.

"Finnigan, Seamus,"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione's breathe hitched and Scarlet gave her a comforting squeeze. She smiled at Scarlet and took a deep breath before almost running to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned while Scarlet clapped loudly cheering for her. She 'accidently' stomped on Ron's foot when he heard his groan.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry again, Ron!" (Sarcasm people!)

"Joshi, Krithi!"

Scar's head turned to see a girl who is extremely pale, walking casually towards the hat. She is an Indian that's for sure because of the long black hair with chocolate brown eyes. She is taller for her age and skinny. The hat took some time to sort her.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The girl smiled in relief before skipped towards the roaring Ravenclaw House table.

"Logan, Jane!"

Another girl with pretty dirt blonde hair skipped towards the hat. Her eyes were royal blue and she was pale. She is not that tall but could be Scar's height and really skinny. The hat shouted as soon as it touched her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The girl smiled widely when the hat shouted before sprinted towards the Gryffindor table who cheered louder than the other houses. When she caught Scar's eye she grinned. Scar blinked but smirked. She made another friend!

"Malfoy, Draco."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called making Scarlet to double over in laughter because he looked like a girl-model doing a cat walk but stopped when Harry clamped her mouth. She pouted while Harry rolled his eyes with a smile. Malfoy got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. _'Stupid, pompous brat,'_ Scarlet thought rolling her eyes.

Now there weren't many students left. There were students like "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" "Patil" twins and then at last came Harry's name. Harry gulped loudly feeling anxious than ever. Scarlet patted his shoulder in assurance.

"Don't worry Harry, if you want an advice…the Sorting Hat sometimes takes the student's _choice_ into account," Scarlet whispered in his ear. It's true though…Remus kind of revealed it.

Harry smiled gratefully and when he stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

 _Hmm … Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"_

Even from far behind Scarlet could Harry gripping the edges of the stool

 _ **Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.**_

 _Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!_

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the louder cheer than the rest of the students. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hands, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry turned and saw Scarlet giving him a bright cheerful smile along with thumbs up. Harry grinned widely at her. Then there were only five people left to be sorted.

Dean Thomas who was even taller than Ron became a Gryffindor, Lisa Turpin became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Scarlet gave him a bright smile when he made his way towards the stool. Harry crossed his fingers under the table while Scarlet was clasping her hands in a praying mode and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and Scarlet clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to Harry. Scarlet could see another one of the Ron's brothers patting his back. _'Wish I had a sibling…'_ Scarlet thought smiling at Ron. Then went a boy named Blaise Zabini became the last Slytherin. _'Oh, come on! Am I the last to go? Shit!'_ Scarlet thought when she realized.

"Destiny, Scarlet!"

The crowd was silent…like dead silent. It was even more silent than for Harry. No one made any movements when they saw Scarlet took a step forward. Suddenly whispers broke out like hissing fires all over the wall. Everyone was staring at her with utter respect and awe. It was quite annoying by the way. Scarlet never liked to be in spotlight. From the Gryffindor table she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione are giving her an encouraging smile. Harry was crossing his fingers praying that Scarlet should be in Gryffindor. Hermione was nervously biting her nails hoping that Scarlet should be sorted in Gryffindor while Ron was watching with a hopeful expression on his face. He had grown to like the girl as his sister. Several voices could be heard from the Gryffindor table when she crossed them.

"Destiny, did she say?"

"The Scarlet Hope Destiny?"

"I think there is only one _Scarlet Destiny,_ Fred, _"_

"That's a beautiful name," a female voice could be heard.

"She is smoking hot!"

"She is first year, you idiot!" another female voice.

"She doesn't look like one…"

Scarlet's face heated at the last three comments but didn't say anything and made her way towards the stool. She sat gracefully on the stool and the hat was placed over her head. All the students were craning their neck like anything and she seemed to be noticing the eager and hopeful expressions on each house's inmates. Scarlet waited as the hat started to talk.

" _Hmm…Difficult, very difficult to understand you._ _ **That's what my mother said when she first heard me talking.**_ _I can see the memory, huh, you're quite a prankster._ _ **Sorry, it's genetic and practically encoded in my blood as my mother says.**_ _Yes, I can see that. Plenty of courage, I see. There's plenty of courage for you to belong in Gryffindor and even your father was one…_

Scarlet could see almost everyone in Gryffindor table perking when they heard this. Harry, Ron and Hermione were hopeful and eager.

 _ **Wow…My father was a Gryffindor? Awesome! You know my mom would've sued you if she heard that you told me about my father…**_

 _Ok…that's a secret between you and me. You're smart enough to be in Ravenclaw although it's your mother's previous House…_

Everyone in the Ravenclaw was hopeful just like Gryffindor. Some were even praying. _**My mother was a Ravenclaw? Somehow I find that hard to believe…My mother is one of the most oblivious persons you could ever see.**_

 _You're sly and cunning and can be in Slytherin…_

Scarlet's eyes widened. _ **Oh hell no! I swear if you put me in Slytherin my mother would probably disown me! And I'm serious!**_

The hat chuckled when it heard Scarlet's ranting. _Ok…also you're shy and loyal to be in Hufflepuff…_

Just like the three Houses, everyone is patiently and eagerly and hopefully waiting for the hat to pick up a House.

 _ **Can you pick a House already? I'm getting quite hungry, by the way…**_

 _Ok, ok…You have the traits of every House here, Scarlet Destiny and I find it hard to place you…_

 _ **Don't I have any choice to pick?**_

 _Hmm…That's very brilliant idea, Scarlet, so tell me…which House you prefer?_

Scarlet was dead silent when she let her eyes trail over all the Houses. But in her heart she knew which one she wanted. And then, she chose.

 _Well, only if you're ready to face your secrets….GRYFFINDOR!_

Scarlet heard the hat shouting more loudly than it shouted for other students to the whole Great Hall. It took almost 10 minutes to sort her. Scarlet beamed at Professor McGonagall when she gave her a proud grin and took off the hat from her head and saw most of the students from the other three Houses were disappointed. She chuckled and relieved that she could choose. She skipped happily to the Gryffindor table as the House erupted into cheers. She didn't notice in her happy mood that she was getting the loudest cheer ever. Even Harry didn't get this much cheer. Some people from other Houses were also settled on cheering her. Percy Weasley, the Prefect, got up again and shook her hands vigorously welcoming her. The Weasley twins got up and did a weird dance as they screamed, "We got Destiny _and_ Potter! We got Destiny _and_ Potter!"

Scarlet giggled and sat next to Harry who had saved her a seat. Hermione immediately hugged her since she was next to Scarlet while Ron gave her a bright smile.

"Now you're stuck with us for 7 years," Harry teased her.

"Glad you're with us, Scarlet," Ron said smiling.

"Well, I'm honored, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley," Scarlet teased and Ron turned pink.

He pouted while Harry and the twins burst into laughter. "Don't call me that," but he was grinning so that Scar didn't take him seriously. After all everything was going good.

Scarlet could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught her eye and gave her the thumbs up. Scarlet grinned cheekily back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Scarlet recognized him at once. Then she spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban. Since she was the last one, Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the hat away.

Dumbledore stood up with a bright smile and beamed at the new and old students.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

With that he sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered while Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. He even had the nerve to ask Percy if Dumbledore was mad because of his gibberish talking. After assuring that he isn't _that_ mad, Harry began to dig into his food which magically appeared on the golden plates in front of them.

"Wicked," Scarlet and the twins said at same time. Scarlet blinked and looked opposite to her to see twins looking at her strangely before the three collapsed into laughs. She grinned at them.

"Scarlet at your service," she introduced doing a mock salute.

One of the twins who had darker aura when she saw in the station smirked. "I'm Fred,"

"And I'm George,"

"And it's a pleasure to meet you," they both chorused making Scar to giggle happily. Gryffindor felt like a second home to her. Scarlet took some roast chicken, fries, boiled potatoes; gravy and spicy ketchup while Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat.

Just when Ron was about to dive for another chicken leg a ghost's head popped out making Ron to let out a tiny girlish scream and Scar to laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry for startling you, but those looks delicious," the ghost said and added the last part sadly.

"Can't you eat?" Hermione asked.

"No, I haven't eaten for centuries. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." The ghost introduced.

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas-"the ghost said stiffly but interrupted when Seamus Finnigan opened his mouth.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Feeling highly irritated he did something he shouldn't have when they were eating. "Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Ron chocked on his chicken wing, Seamus's face turned ugly shade of green while Hermione's face scrunched up in disgust and Harry grimaced. Scarlet found it amusing (See? I told you she is weird)

"I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."

Harry and Scarlet looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry and Scarlet was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. They laughed at his pure discomfort face.

Scarlet grinned. "Don't worry, Nick, I'm sure this year Gryffindor will win the House Championship," she said confidently gaining the attention of the ghost.

His eyes lit up. "Oh…Scarlet _Destiny…_ My honor," he said slightly bowing. "But how can you be so confident?"

Scar chuckled. "Because Gryffindor House got us," she said winking at Harry who laughed. The ghost tilted his head as he watched them laughing. He was sure instead of seeing them he saw two men laughing with him some years ago. He smiled faintly before floating away. Soon when the feast was about to stop, Scarlet's attention was caught by the High Table.

Her eyes swept from Hagrid to Professor McGonagall who was talking to Dumbledore with a pleasant grin. Then her eyes landed on Professor Quirrell who was talking to another Professor. It happened very sudden. Her scar on the neck burned like hell. She winced at the same time Harry hissed in pain.

"You feel it too?" Harry asked her when he saw the grimace on her face. Scar nodded her eyes never leaving Quirrell. Something is wrong with that guy. Then her eyes trailed to the next Professor whose eyes were fixated on her. His nose was long and crooked and his black eyes were staring intently at her in pain and relief. _'So much like her mother,'_ Professor Snape thought while looking at the girl who resembled so much like his best friend Violet Destiny. She has the same eyes.

Scarlet tilted her head as she stared into the Professor's eyes for sometime before he turned back to his talk with Quirrell. His stare was…. Different. Like he is in some sort of internal pain but he was relieved about something.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy effectively changing the subject from his scar since Percy had heard hissing from Harry.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Feast ended and Professor Dumbledore gave another speech on how no first years should enter Forbidden Forest, shouldn't use magic in the corridors, Quidditch trails in second week, and no one should go to Third Floor if they don't want to die a very painful death. How fabulous…

"Ok that was rather blunt," Scarlet muttered when she heard this.

"He is serious, isn't he?" Hermione asked her.

Scarlet shrugged. "He might be,"

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Scarlet noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Especially Professor Snape. Scar laughed at his I-don't-know-why-we-do-this-it's-awfully-humiliating look

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot._

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins and Scarlet were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. Scarlet hi-fived the twins and Hermione sighed.

"You three should never meet again," She mumbled smirking as he heard three choruses of 'Hey!' from the twins and Scarlet. She pouted.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"Prankster, huh?" Fred asked smirking.

Scarlet winked. "Just like you two, Fred,"

"Oh missy I'm not Fred," he lied rolling his eyes. "That is Fred. I'm George,"

"Yeah, Scarlet how can you compare me to my second-best twin?" George said.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "This is Fred and this is George," she said correctly pointing at them. Their jaw dropped in surprise.

"How?" George asked.

Scarlet grinned. "Simple. Fred is taller than you, George," she said pointing at their slight difference in height.

"Damn!" they both cursed.

"Language children," Scar scolded in a fake disappointed voice. "Besides, I saw you already doing this to your mother and flew away before she could sue you two,"

They both pouted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I stand corrected. You three should never meet," Hermione said pulling Scarlet along with her. Scar pouted but waved to her new friends.

Scarlet and Hermione watched everything in awe. Soon they were in front of a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another.

Scarlet smiled widely when Harry hugged her biding a good night. "Good night, Harry,"

Then Scarlet hugged Ron whose face turned red and that made Scar to chuckle. "Night Ron!" she said before following Hermione to find her room.

At the top of a spiral staircase -they were obviously in one of the towers -they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Scarlet was roomed with Hermione, whom was very glad like Scar, Jane and Parvati.

"Hiya! I'm Jane!" a voice shouted as soon as Scar stepped into her room. She screamed but got shut up by a hand which clamped on her mouth. Scarlet's breathtaking emerald green eyes bored right into the startling sapphire blue eyes.

"What the hell? You scared the shit outta me!" Scar exclaimed when Jane removed her hand.

Jane laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm really excited!"

Scar rolled her eyes. "I can see that. By the way, I'm Scarlet,"

Jane smiled slyly. "Destiny, huh?"

Scar again rolled her eyes but she was smirking.

"Where have you been?"

Two shrieks could be heard from the two girls inside the room and they turned to see Hermione standing there with an amused expression.

"Bloody hell!"

After introducing to Hermione Scarlet unpacked her things and let Valen out who was getting cranky as minutes passed by.

"Jeez, shut up," Scar mumbled sleepily.

Scarlet yawned loudly when Valen pecked her cheek softly. Scar blinked and sleepily took out some sweets she smuggled out of the Great Hall. He happily pecked the sweets and went to the stand before started to drift to sleep.

"I'm really excited for tomorrow," Hermione mumbled after changing into her pajama. Scar grinned sleepily.

"Of course, Hermione, me too," She told the girl with a smile before they both fell asleep.

 **Thank you staystrongharleyquinn for you comment and yes! I'll do an entire series! SO hope for the best!  
**

 **Thank you people for favoring this story!**

 **Monika Rose is signing out!**


	5. Year 1 Snape and Soft doesn't clash!

**Scarlet Destiny and the Sorcerer's Stone**

 **Chapter five**

 **Snape and Soft doesn't clash**

 **~Scarlet~**

"There, look!"

"Where dude?!"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"Wearing glasses and beautiful like hell?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you _see_ her? Damn! She is beautiful!"

"She is just eleven, you moron..."

"Did you see his scar?"

"Did you see her neck? Her moon shaped scar is wicked!"

Whispers followed Harry and me when we stepped out of the Gryffindor tower with Ron beside us. My eye twitched in annoyance and embarrassment when I heard those idiotic comments. I let my hair cover my neck before hurrying after Harry and Ron. Students were lining up and whispering to each other when they saw us, the duos. Some were even peering outside the classrooms standing on their toes to get a better look. I grinned lazily when I saw Harry giving glares to the people who commented those idiotic comments. I chuckled before pulling the two along with me. We were lost and these comments didn't help us either. There were so many staircases at Hogwarts ranging from wide to narrow, enchanted to non-enchanted.

"We are _so_ late," Harry muttered speeding along with Ron and me.

My face scrunched up in discomfort. "What's the first lesson we have?"

"Transfiguration," Ron answered with wide eyes. "Merlin, if we do not hurry up Professor McGonagall will be steaming in anger!"

I pressed my lips tight before sighing. "Well… I guess we have to hurry then," I said pulling Ron's and Harry's hand and sped past many awing students in the corridors using my 'Destiny' instinct. It's just nothing but we, Destinys, have something in our blood that makes us very well aware of the danger. It's called as instincts, normally. And many normal people never listen to their gut feelings. But to Destinys these instincts are really powerful, handy and really helpful.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "How come you're _this_ fast?"

I just grinned cheekily. "That's for me know and for you to find out,"

And within five minutes we're standing right in front of the classroom. I arched an eyebrow looking at them before we three made our way into the class where Professor McGonagall is nowhere to be found. Instead a black cat with beady eyes staring intently at us as soon as we entered. I'm pretty sure the cat is Professor McGonagall. How do I know that? Well….from the stare we're getting it's pretty much like the stares given by Professor McGonagall. I think she is in her animagus form.

Ron, not knowing that cat is Prof. McGonagall, grinned victoriously when he saw no Professor in the class. "Phew! We made it! Imagine the look on the Professor's face when she saw us now,"

Harry grinned but I was staring at the cat in discomfort. "Um…Guys? The cat _is_ Professor McGonagall." I said. Professor thought that would be the best time to transform back to human. She jumped from the table elegantly and when she was in the air she transformed back to human.

"Wicked," Ron whispered in awe. Professor McGonagall's eyes were narrowing at us, her lips were in straight line, her hair is in tight bun and she was wearing the black with green robes. I smiled a wolfy grin at her to lighten up the tension.

"Looking particularly delightful today, Professor McGonagall," I said smiling brightly. "I love what you've done to your hair," I finished grinning while students were gaping at me. Especially Hermione whose eyes are wider than saucer plates. I cheered inwardly when her lips twitched up for a minute before she returned to her ever stoic facial expression. Dang! Well…I tried.

"Though I'm flattered by your statements, Ms, Destiny and Mr. Weasley… You three are late by fifteen minutes," Professor McGonagall said tersely eying us with slight anger and amusement. "Care to tell me the reason why you're late?"

"We got lost, Professor," Harry admitted guiltily.

"Then perhaps a map?" she asked arching her eyebrow. I tilted my head.

"Why do I feel like she had said these exact lines already?" I muttered. Professor McGonagall glanced at me with a quick amused smile that caught me off guard before turning to the boys.

"But Professor we lost the map!" I insisted. Hey…it's true we lost the map when we were lost our way to the class.

She arched an eyebrow. "And where exactly did you lose the map, Ms. Destiny?"

I grinned. "We lost the map when we were lost for the hundredth time climbing up hundredth stairs," I kind of riddled it to make her confuse. Ron and Harry looked at me like I had escaped from the mental hospital. She frowned like it didn't made sense to her. Hell! Even I couldn't make sense of that!

"I suggest you take you seats, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Destiny," she said with a sigh of defeat while I grinned victoriously before she eyed us again. "I take it you don't need to be shown your seats?"

Ron and Harry immediately scurried away while I lazily made my way towards Hermione who had a vacant seat beside her irking Prof. McGonagall. But she didn't say anything so I settled down with Hermione next to me. Ron and Harry were behind us and I can say they're finding it hard time to keep their laughter at bay since Prof. McGonagall is watching us warily. Hermione leaned in after Prof. McGonagall's stare wasn't on us.

"Are you nuts?!" she furiously whispered like I had insulted Professor McGonagall. I shrugged.

"Do you want Minnie to chew us out?" I whispered back still staring at Prof. McGonagall who was asking us to take some notes.

Hermione's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Minnie?"

I grinned at her. "Nickname for Professor McGonagall. Her name is quite mouthful,"

Hermione shook head and chuckled in wonder while Ron snorted when he heard the name and Harry coughed not to laugh. I smiled before listened intently to what Professor McGonagall is saying. Though she looks like a strict lady, I think she already has a soft spot on me. She is different and she is not the one to cross. She is strict and clever but she is soft and caring. I really like Professor McGonagall already. Soon we finished taking some heavy notes and she demonstrated on changing a table into a pig. We were given a match and were asked us to try and change that into a needle.

"This is going to be awesome," I whispered with a smile and shared a happy look with Hermione before we started our process. Soon the class came to an end with me and Hermione making two perfectly pointed needles. Professor McGonagall embarrassed me by showing it to everyone. I ducked my head to avoid my flaming cheeks while Hermione was beaming when Professor McGonagall gave us a rare smile. The bell rang and we collected our things. Before going out I turned back and gave Professor McGonagall a cheeky grin.

"Good day to you, _Minnie_ ," I said laughing at her stumped expression and hurrying out of the classroom with Harry and Ron beside me laughing like maniacs.

"You're bloody brilliant," Harry said grinning while Ron nodded with a smile.

"Why thank you," I said did a mock bow to them before laughing and scurried off dragging Hermione with us. She rolled her eyes but there was still a smile on her lips.

 **~Harry~**

Ok the past week has nothing but somewhat boring. I really thought Transfiguration would be impressive. You know, turning some inanimate object into some animal but it turns out that we would be doing some simple things. Like turning a matchstick to needle. We have to take more complicated notes and seriously I couldn't concentrate with Scarlet joking around. I had to bit my hand in order to stop the laughter when she called Professor McGonagall as 'Minnie'. I have to admit, that girl has some guts. Ron couldn't even make any change just like me whereas Scarlet and Hermione changed the matchstick to some perfectly pointed silver needles. Scarlet blushed while Hermione beamed around when Professor McGonagall showed everyone the needles. I and Ron snickered in amusement but stopped when she gave us a playful glare. Scarlet does help in relaxing with her sarcastic jokes.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher was a tiny little wizard. He always seemed to have piles of books over his book to stand and greet the students. I and Scarlet were really amused when he took the roll call. Because when he reached mine and Scar's name he gave an excited squeak before toppling over. Scarlet shared an amused smile with me before giggling lightly at the Professor. I guess she liked Professor Flitwick.

Herbology Professor Sprout was good. She teaches us some bizarre plants, their names and their uses in different potions that I hadn't even heard about. It happened three times a week and Scarlet immediately liked Herbology.

But I don't think Scarlet didn't enjoy the times she had spent with me trying to study the different stars in the skies on every Wednesday at midnight. She was really grumpy and almost slept every time she comes there. She just would look at stars in awe. We had to study the names of the stars and the movements of planets. Though I didn't like to be studying at midnight…I rather enjoyed it.

The class we had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts. But Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of joke. Even Scarlet was upset about how it wasn't that much interesting and she was suspicious of Quirrell. She explained that she didn't like Quirrell that mach. And she seemed to be wary of him. She had seated next to Hermione while Ron and me sat behind them. The classroom smelled strongly like garlic and when someone named Seamus Finnigan asked about this, Quirrell said that he had encountered a vampire in Romania. He was afraid he would stalk him to death so to repel him; he made the room smell like garlic. At that Scarlet laughed out loud before silencing when Hermione clamped her mouth shut before giving Professor Quirrell an apologetic smile. Scarlet rolled her eyes. "I stand corrected. He seriously creeps me out," she quoted.

I had to admit I was immensely relieved when I realized I wasn't miles behind everyone. There were many students coming from muggle family and they couldn't understand anything about Wizarding wars. The most boring class was History of Magic taught by a ghost. His name is Professor Binns. He was very old and he droned on and on about wars and such. I could vividly remember Scarlet and Ron running out of the class as if it was on fire. It was hilarious though.

"What do we have today?" I asked Ron as I ate my porridge.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," Ron said with distaste. I saw Scarlet skipping towards the Great Hall dragging Hermione behind her. I waved her when Scarlet gave me a bright smile. I don't know how she could be this bright…she was never a morning person.

"Snape is the Head of the Slytherin house. He always favors them." Ron said scooping some ice cream. Scarlet plopped beside me and grinned.

"Double Potions?" she asked looking at Ron's face. I nodded.

"Wish McGonagall favored us," I said. Scarlet shook her head.

"Nah, I think McGonagall favor us only in a different way," she said. "I called her Minnie several times but she never given me any detention. If it was Snape, I would be serving detention for the rest of my life at Hogwarts," she said chuckling.

I laughed. "True, true,"

She gives some hard time to Professor McGonagall by calling her as 'Minnie' whenever she saw her passing around. Even though Professor McGonagall was practically fuming whenever Scar calls her with her nickname, I could make out a small amused smile on her lips. She is not so tough when Scar is around.

Just then the mail arrived. I had gotten used to it but it still amazes me. Or more like freaks me out. I saw a white owl circling above us and for a moment I thought it was Hedwig but the owl swooped low and perched itself on Scar's shoulders scaring the day lights out of her.

"Valen!" she exclaimed placing a hand over her heart. "You gave me a heart attack!"

I swear I thought Valen _smirking_ at Scar before she rolled her eyes and gave him some mint treats and took out the letters. She had two letters and she seemed to be delightful. I saw another owl swooping down towards Ron and dropped him a roll of newspaper and a letter. I was surprised when Hedwig dropped a letter to me. I never got any letter. I opened to see it was Hagrid who wrote to me. I grinned.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? You could bring Scarlet and Ron if you want to. I want to hear all about your fist week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

 _Love,_

 _Hagrid._

I smiled and tapped Scar's and Ron's shoulders to get their attention.

"Hagrid wanted you two to have some tea with him," I informed. Scar beamed while Ron grinned. "Are you guys interested?"

"Yea, Harry!" they both exclaimed. I happily wrote back that we would be there and sent Hedwig off again. I turned to see Scarlet beaming when she read the letters. I wonder from whom she had gotten those letters…

 **~Scarlet~**

After saying yes to Harry, I ripped Remus letter first. Though I love my mom and all, I still want to read Remus letter first. I wrote to both of them when I arrived at Hogwarts but guess they didn't had time to write back. Valen was pecking some mint treats while occasionally commenting (more like joking) me. I rolled my eyes and shoved him off me.

" _Hey! Why are you shoving me?!"_ Valen shrieked and tried to bite my fingers. Of course only playfully.

I rolled my eyes again, "Please I'm trying to read the letters. Now shoo, go and annoy other owls or Neville," I said shooing him away. Valen always had the habit of freaking out people. He did it several times to my mother back home but now he got another new victim. Neville Longbottom. He was a good, extremely clumsy and shy boy I had ever seen. He was the one who constantly lose his toad and even passwords.

" _Ahah! You're right! Thank you, my lady, for this valuable information!"_ he said before flew away. I laughed when I heard a girlish shriek and then a huge 'THUD'

"Stupid Valen," I mumbled tearing the letter open.

 _Dear Lettie,_

 _How was your week at Hogwarts? I'm sorry I didn't write before but I had some problems with the work. Violet was fretting about the whole destroying-the-furniture-because-it's-fun thing. I had to admit…it was pretty good. I didn't know you were that good at stunning and offensive spells. I'm proud to have you as my goddaughter. I heard that you're giving Professor McGonagall a tough time like your father did. Please Lettie behave yourself and don't look for troubles. And don't tell me that it's practically encoded in your blood and all. I'm glad that you're friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. From what I had heard about Hermione, she will keep you in line. Write back soon, Lettie!_

 _With lots of love,_

 _Remus._

I pouted. "I'm offended that he thinks that _I_ find _trouble._ Usually it's the other way," I mumbled before scribbling a reply letter to Remus.

 _Dear Remmie,_

 _Ok, I'm offended you would think I would look for troubles. It was usually the other way around. Ooh…So my dad was a prankster like me?! So cool! And don't tell my mother that I said this! I don't know whether you're mocking me or really complimenting me….Well thanks Uncle Remus! I don't know it's because of my wand or me…but I admit, I'm pretty good at stunning spells and offensive spells. Pssh…Minnie luuurrvvves me, Remmie! And I am behaving myself! Yeah…I'm too glad to be friends with them! You're right. Hermione does keep me in line but I escaped from her clutches few times and pranked some Slytherins. Nothing much, Remmie, I just turned their hair along with their robes pink. No one suspected anything though since I'm such a good innocent little girl. I'm pretty much enjoying here! I would update if something strange happens! Bye!_

 _Lots and lots of love,_

 _Scarlet._

I grinned before ripping my mother's letter open. I was glad that she didn't use howler for breaking the chairs…but then again I know she would get back at me.

 _Dear Scarlet,_

 _You know I have a hard time explaining what happened to the chairs to the Elders? They were very suspicious but let it go since we are one of the respected families among the area. You are in a deep trouble young lady! But how do you like your school? I heard you are friends with Harry and Ron. Good, I thought you would be a loner forever. Please stop prakning people and freaking them out with your sneaking-them-and-freak-the-hell-out-of-them gift. You seemed to be rubbed off on Valen who wouldn't stop freaking me out when he delivered this letter. I also heard a new victim for Valen. Please don't look for troubles and don't say troubles find you. Behave._

 _Love,_

 _Mother._

I rolled my eyes and pouted. "Why does everyone thinks I find trouble?" I mumbled and scribbled her reply letter when I heard another shriek. Neville's voice filled my ears again with Valen's mocking dark laughter. I suppressed my smirk when I started to write.

 _Dear mother,_

 _I'm honestly offended (Again) you would think I was looking for troubles? Seriously! Even Remus said that! I don't look for troubles! Come on mom…you would've used memory-lost charm on them if their suspicious spiked. Yeah, I'm friends with Harry and Ron. Honestly woman you thought I would be a loner? I'm flattered mother (Sarcasm if you didn't notice my dearest mother). And I didn't prank anyone except for Slytherins. I just dyed their hair neon pink along with their robes. That's all. I_ _ **am**_ _behaving. Well, Valen is my owl right? Of course he would freak you out. If he doesn't, I probably disown him! Then again if I can disown an owl. But I'm good. So don't worry about me and stop pestering Remus. Leave the poor man alone, woman. But I have to go. Bye!_

 _By your awesomely-amazing-daughter-who-freaks-you-out_

 _Scarlet._

I smiled cheekily before whistling for Valen. I saw him lifting his head up and flew away from Neville who was practically crouching as low as he could. I gave a pointed look to Valen who smiled sheepishly.

" _Got excited. That's all,"_ he said defensively. I sighed.

"Sorry Neville!" I called and earned a small squeak of 'I'm fine' from him.

I turned to Valen and tied my letters around his ankle. "Deliver them safely for me, ok?"

He nodded and hooted softly before flying away. I smiled before turning to Ron who had some kind of parcel with him and a roll of newspaper. I tilted my head when Harry borrowing the newspaper from Ron who shrugged and gave him a go signal.

"Hey guys look at this," Harry said showing me and Ron the headline. My eyes widened in surprise while Ron chocked on his food.

 _Gringotts Break-in Latest!_

 _Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._

 _Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault 713 that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

 _"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts goblin this afternoon._

"Break in at Gringotts?" Ron asked incredulously.

Harry frowned. "It happened on my birthday," he mumbled looking at us in confusion. "I and Hagrid went to that vault 713. There was nothing in there except for some sort of pouch which Hagrid had taken…"

We three shared an uneasy look as Hermione shot us a confused look. We soon finished our breakfast before hurrying off to Potion class which was in dungeons. I shivered as I stepped inside the dungeon because it was colder than up in the main castle and it was creepy. Professor Snape, our potion master, started the class by taking the roll call and paused at Harry's name.

"Ah yes…" he said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity…"

I blinked at how his voice sounded bitter, cold and hate. I turned around gave Malfoy and his friends a petrifying glare when they sniggered behind their hands. They immediately shut up once when they saw the glare. Again Professor Snape paused when he checked my name.

"Scarlet Destiny," he said softly looking at my eyes intensely. "Another new celebrity…"

I thought he would hate me too but instead of hatred, I saw soft and warm look in his coal black eyes. I blinked when I saw a ghost of smile on his lips before turned to the parchment again. I shared another uneasy look with Harry who was before me with Ron beside him.

Soon Snape finished calling the names and looked up the class. His eyes were void of emotion before addressing the class.

"You are here to learn about the subtle science and precise art of potion making," he began which peeked my interest at the choice of his words. He spoke barely more than a whisper but he caught my interest with his words. "There will be no foolish wand waving here. I don't expect you will understand the beauty of softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, delicate power of liquids and its extraordinary uses if you aren't such a bunch of dunderheads,"

I stifled a giggle when I heard the last words but Harry and Ron were busy sharing the same uneasy looks while Hermione was on the edge of the seat. But of course Professor Snape glanced at me when I made a funny noise trying to contain my laughter and paused my breathing. His eyes looked intensely at mine with soft and warm look before turning to Harry.

"Potter!" Snape barked suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know sir," Harry responded.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" he asked again. I'm pretty sure if Hermione stood on her toes she would reach the ceiling. But why Professor Snape is asking those 5th year portions? Is he trying to make Harry suffer or something?

I knew Harry didn't have the faintest idea on what a bezoar was. I could see Malfoy and his goons are shaking in laughter.

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand while I was trying desperately to bring her hand back to its original place.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir," he answered again. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

I couldn't help but laugh loudly. Professor Snape at once turned to me but I couldn't stop giggling. He raised an eyebrow amusedly.

"Destiny…if you perhaps tell me the answers to the question I had asked…only if you could," he sneered. I grinned before standing up.

"Your faith on me is astonishing, Professor Snape," I began calmly. Snape's lips curled upwards in amusement for a second before dropping back to a sneer. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of the goat and it will save you from poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant and also goes by the name of aconite." I finished smirking at his jaw dropped expression. He wasn't the only one though, entire class's jaw dropped on hearing this.

Then a miracle happened. Professor Snape gave me a small smile though it is small it was visible for everyone. "Correct, Ms. Destiny. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging of quills and parchments. Over the noise Snape said. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your classmate's cheek. But…" he trailed off looking at me with those soft look again. "Five points to Gryffindor for your classmate's brilliance," he finished with a smile before walking away. Harry and Ron were gaping at me while I just stared at his retreating form in surprise. I turned to them and gave a shrug before a grin broke out in their lips. They gave me thumbs up before started to write what Snape told us to. I glanced around to see some Slytherins were giving a shocked look to each other while some threw me many nasty glares for which I responded with one of the famous 'Destiny' glares. They immediately turned away from me and I smirked victoriously.

"Holy shit!" someone whispered. "I can't believe _Snape_ gave points to a _Gryffindor!"_

I giggled when Snape threw a white chalk over his shoulder without even turning back and it landed perfectly on the boy's head making him to cry in pain.

"I wouldn't appreciate that kind of tone here, Mr. Harper,"

No wonder. That boy is a Slytherin. I joined with Hermione while Harry was paired with Ron when Snape asked us to brew some simple potion to cure boils. Huh…That was good and simple potion.

 **~Harry~**

It was really shock to me and Ron when Snape gave Scarlet points. I admired how she replied him coolly. Gosh…I wish I could be like her. He even gave her a smile! Snape really dislikes me…I wish I knew why he didn't like me. Things didn't improve for us when the Potions lesson continued. We were asked to brew simple potion which act as a cure for boils. He paired me with Ron (Thank god for that!) and Scarlet was paired with Hermione. They were both talking in hushed whispers before Scarlet took some ingredient. Snape didn't help the situation either he was breathing down our neck like we would do something wrong. His long black cloak swept the floor as he watched and criticized almost everyone. He didn't criticize Malfoy and Scarlet.

I was stirring the potion when a loud hissing noise filled the entire room. I jumped in fright when Seamus's cauldron turned into a giant green blob by Neville. The blob damaged people's shoes and the next second the whole class was standing on the stools to avoid it. Neville's face was red and had boils on his skin making me and Scarlet to wince simultaneously. He moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his body rapidly.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Snape ordered Seamus to take Neville to Hospital Wing before rounded on me and Ron. Oh god!

"You, Potter, why didn't you tell him not add the quills? Thought he'd make you look if he got it wrong did you?! A point from Gryffindor."

' _That is so unfair!'_ I thought before opened my mouth only to close it when Ron kicked me behind our cauldron. Ron shook his head when I glanced at him and I sighed before working on our potion. Why did Snape dislike him so much?

"Remind me why we chose seat next to Neville again," Ron muttered beside me making me to grin to him.

"Honestly I have no idea,"

 **~Scarlet~**

I read the instructions before stirring the cauldron four times in counter clockwise then in clockwise direction. Ok…everything is done except for cooling it off for ten minutes then I have to take it off the stove. Hermione was whispering to me while I stirred the cauldron and was about to add porcupine quills. That's when a boom echoed the whole room startling me.

Hermione peered across Harry and Ron to see Seamus's cauldron was turned into an acid green blob and was _moving on the floor!_ Shit! That was amazing but I winced along with Harry when I saw Neville moaning in pain as angry red boils erupted on his skin. After Snape barking that he shouldn't have put porcupine quills before taking it off and boy was I glad for that! I immediately re-treated my hand which was in the possession of porcupine quills and placed it neatly on my lap innocently while Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. I laughed nervously.

"Sorry 'Mione," I mumbled pouting at her.

She rolled her eyes but there was a faint smile. "Thank god you didn't add porcupine quills," she muttered.

I turned to the scene again I was shocked to see Snape docking points because Harry didn't help Neville. I thought that Snape disliked Harry but from the way he is treating him…I'm pretty sure Snape _hates_ Harry. Merlin…I feel so sorry for Harry.

"Ah, Ms. Destiny and Ms. Granger," the same soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts when Professor Snape rounded on us. I blinked and turned to look at Hermione who was taking the cauldron off the stove and she added porcupine quills. "Let's see if you have made a perfect potion for curing boils," he said eying our potion. The potion turned to pale green after adding porcupine quills and was in exact shade of green that Snape insisted heavily.

Snape nodded after moments of observation. "Hmm…Good, Ms. Destiny, Ms. Granger, I believe you have done very well," he said coolly while I shared a grin with Hermione. "Five points to Gryffindor," he said again startling me and others. I blinked as he walked away and used our potion to cure the boils on other persons whose arms and faces had some red blotch. I hi-fived Hermione before stepped away from the cool dungeons an hour later. I saw Harry who was lost in deep thought as he walked before me. I nudged him.

"Heeyyy….What's wrong?" I asked with a goofy grin in hopes of getting him smile again.

Harry instantly smiled. "It's just that I had lost two points in my first week…I don't know why he dislike me so much,"

I blinked. "Harry I think you got it wrong," I said softly making him to frown in confusion. "He didn't dislike you Harry,"

"He didn't dislike me? Then why is he-"

"He _hates_ you, mate." I finished brightly.

Harry gave me a flat look which made me giggle again. "Sorry I had to tell you. It was irresistible,"

"Thank you," Harry said dryly.

"You're welcome!"

He rolled his eyes. "Then it's officially confirmed that he hates me. Then again why does he hate me? What did I do?"

"Eh," I shrugged. "I really don't know," I said.

"Cheer up," Ron said smiling, "Snape's always docking points off Fred and George. Come on...We have to meet Hagrid at three," he said trying to cheer him up.

That got another smile from Harry. "You're right,"

 **~Harry~**

At five to three we left the castle and made our way across the grounds. Scarlet was humming quietly while Ron was glancing around taking in the surroundings. We soon arrived to small hut that looked cozy from outside. Hagrid lived in that small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"His house looks good," Scarlet mused as she somehow stumbled in between me and Ron. Ron nodded while I knocked. We heard frantic scrabbling noise from inside the house and several barks making us jump in surprise. Then Hagrid's voice rang.

"Back, Fang, back!"

We stepped back a bit when the door opened to reveal a beaming Hagrid. He pulled the door open for us to step inside at the same time he was struggling to keep an enormous black boarhound. Scarlet squealed and bounded to the dog who was yapping happily when she petted him.

Hagrid chuckled. "Like dogs?"

Scarlet turned around. "Are you kidding me? I love dogs!" she said to Hagrid before scratched behind fang's ears making him to bark again. We smiled.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid as Scarlet let Fang to jump on Ron and he started to lick his ears. Scarlet giggled at his discomfort.

"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid.

"Another Weasley, eh?" he asked glancing at Ron's freckles and red hair. "I spent half my life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest,"

I chuckled along with Scar. Hagrid then proceeded to give some rock cakes which were shapeless that almost broke our teeth. But we pretended to enjoy them as we told Hagrid all about their first-lessons. Fang rested his head on my knee and drooled all over my robes.

Me and Ron were delighted to hear when Hagrid called Fitch 'the old git' while Scarlet snickered.

"Yeah, but it was so worth it! You should've seen his face when we tried to open a door which, unfortunately, led to out-of-bounds corridor." She said snickering.

"Of course you'd think that," I muttered with a grin. Scar just pouted.

Then I told Hagrid about Snape's lesson and he told the same thing what Scar and Ron told me. Not to worry and Snape hardly liked any students.

"But he seemed to hate me."

Ron nodded. "Yeah…But he was nice to Scar,"

"Rubbish!" Hagrid denied Harry. "Why should he?"

Of course he didn't meet my eye when he said that and there is something definitely going on with Snape. After some time, Scar casually brought a topic which surprised Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid, did you read what happened in Gringotts?" she asked watching Hagrid freezing in surprise. She nudged my side and mouthed to me to take over. This girl is a genius! I nodded before turning to Hagrid.

"Yeah, Hagrid, the break-in happened on my birthday," I said watching him carefully. "It might've been happening while we were there!"

There was no doubt then, Hagrid definitely didn't meet my eyes or Scar for the matter. He just grunted and offered him another rock cake. I pressed my lips tight and shared a confused look with Scar. Hagrid emptied the same vault on my birthday. Well it didn't really call as emptying… there was only one package… Had that been what been what thieves were looking for?

After some time me, Ron and Scar walked back to the castle for dinner. My mind was swirling. Had Hagrid collected the package before it could have been stolen? If he did it means…Where was it now? Did Hagrid know something about Snape hating me? And Snape liking Scar? Not that I'm jealous or something….I'm just curious. Even if Hagrid knew something….why he didn't want to tell me?

 **Yes! I did it! Please review! Um…5 reviews? Please friends! Just 5 reviews! And I will update soon! Tell me your thoughts. Authors main support is reviewing. And thank you for reading and heart-ing my story! I really appreciate it guys!**

 **Monika Rose is signing out!**


End file.
